Don't Be So Serious
by yeoxogg227
Summary: UPDATED CH 4! "Demi bulu kakinya Jogging tambah panjang..." "Pastiin kita sekeluarga dapet hyung BULE!" "Kris ge udah punya pacar belom?" "PERANG DUNIA KE 3 BEROH!" "Boleh aja, sih." "Intinya kakak gue namanya, Byun Baekhyun." "Gwenchanayo, Suzy-ah." "PARK CHANYEOL KUAMPREEEEEEEEEETTTTT!" EXO fanfic. ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, ChenMin, Sulay dan B.A.P B1A4 Nu'Est etc
1. Quiet Saturday Part 1

**Warning : **_bahasa super ngaco, thypos, alur campuran, nggak jelas kaya yang nulis, OOC, ide murni dari kegejean sang author juga, agak BL, kebanyakan friendship, kebanyakan sumpah serapah yang takbaik utk anak sd, dll._

**Disclaimer : **_exo member isn't mine they're belong to their and my God. This story is mine, btw_**.**

**Summary : **_Ini hanya kisah dari duabelas namja ooc, yang tukang ngerumpi, doyan jajan kolak ronde di trotoar jalan. Mereka adalah Baygon, Jongout, JengKing, dan temen temen lain yang sama nggak warasnya._

**Rate : **_K+_

**YoBaek Keunree **_bring this story to you_

**Don't Be So Serious**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**SMA Smartent 22**__ adalah sekolah menengah atas yang isinya murid–murid bertalenta dan tampangnya diatas rata–rata, kebanyakan dari mereka juga punya postur tubuk ke artis–artisan. Alumninya juga banyak yang sukses di kancah internasional dan nasional. Di sana kelas dibagi menjadi empat. Kelas A, kelas B, kelas C dan kelas D._

**Kelas A**

_Tempat dimana para murid perguruan martial art berada. Cabangnya ada wushu, taekwondo, karate, kendo, anggar, muai thai dan boxing. Di sana terkenal karena ketangguhan fisik siswa siswanya. Bahkan setiap angkatan ada ruang khusus latihan martial arts. Di sekolah ini ada total 4 ruang latihan. Siswa_–_siswinyapun sering dilombakan dan memenangkan banyak kejuaraan. _

_Siswa yang sedang populer sekarang adalah Zi Tao dan Minseok yang dua tahun terakhir ini menjuarai setidaknya delapan kejuaraan martial art cabang wushu, taekwondo dan anggar._

**Kelas B**

_Tempat dimana siswa_–_siswi yang jago menyanyi di bimbing. Mereka tak hanya dibimbing menyanyi tapi juga bermain musik, mengomposer lagu, dan menjiwai lagu itu sendiri. Di sma ini ada tiga ruang seni musik, satu ruang rekaman dan satu ruang untuk showcase kecil kecilan yang dibagi untuk dance juga. _

_Beberapa alumni yang terkenal adalah Luna, Ailee dan Changmin. _

_Sedangkan siswa yang populer saat ini karena bakat menyanyinya adalah Baekhyun, Dio, Luhan, Chen dan Suho._

**Kelas C**

_Tempatnya siswa_–_siswi yang multitalent, jago akting, punya tinggi dan tampang di atas rata_–_rata dan pintar dalam pelajaran. Kebanyakan siswanya blasteran tapi ada yang orang negri juga. _

_Lulusan yang terkenal di kancah hiburan adalah Taecyeon, Kim Soohyun, dan Yoona. _

_Dan di sekolah ini sekarang, yang paling digandrungi siswa_–_siswi lainnya adalah Chanyeol dan Kris._

**Kelas D**

_Tempat bagi siswa_–_siswi yang bisa menari. Di kelas ini mereka diajari membuat gerakan sendiri, yang unik dan khas mereka sendiri. Pembimbingnya juga tidak sembarangan, mereka adalah orang yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam dance dan tarian tradisional. Ada tiga ruang dance masing_–_masing angkatan, satu ruang latihan bersama dan satu panggung showcase yang dibagi dengan kelas menyanyi juga. _

_Lulusan yang sukses sampai sekarang adalah Eunhyuk, Hyoyeon, dan Victoria. _

_Kemudian, siswa yang terkenal di sma ini sekarang adalah Sehun, Lay dan Kai._

_Tapi jangan pikir semua murid di sana baik–baik, sopan–sopan, dan hal baik yang terlalu berlebihan lainnya. Di sini beberapa ah sangat banyak siswa siswi yang membentuk kelompok sendiri namun bukan dalam artian negatif. Hanya kelompok teman dan belajar bersama kok. Seperti dua belas namja yang bersekolah di SMA Smartent 22 ini._

.

.

.

.

**Dan.. this story is... Begin**

.

.

.

.

**_"BACOOOONN!" "BECHYUUNN!" "BAEK! NOLEH DONG BAEK! KYAAA~ DIA NOLEH BENERAN, SIST!"_**

Biasa ini... biasa. Banget malahan, seorang Byun Baekhyun di soraki seperti itu setiap ada _yeoja_ yang melihatnya berangkat sekolah. Yah... istilahnya itu _fanservice_, Baekhyun noleh dan senyum ke kumpulan _yeoja_ kurang kerjaan itu. Walau didalam lembah hatinya yang terdalam ia suka kibas–kibas kaki _like a boss_ gitu, mentang–mentang fansnya banyak. Tapi ia tetep harus jaim –jaga image. Oke sekarang boleh kibas bulu mata, Baek.

.

.

**_"CHANYEOOOLLL!" "OMO, YEOLLIE!" "KYAAAAAAAA~! DIA SENYUM KE GUE!" "EH! KAMPRET! DIA JUGA SENYUM KE GUE!" "GUEE!"_**

Chanyeol cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ gegara _fangirlsn_ya yang nggak bisa diem itu. Mana sekarang sok akrab lagi, manggil dia Yeolli. Dan dia harus kabur. Ada fangirls yang mulai adu bacot sendiri itu, pasti ujung ujungnya jadi _cat fight_ gitu deh. Karena dia ga salah apa apa, capcus kabur biar ga mampus. Terus mentang–mentang dia fanboynya Super Junior, banyak fangirls yang sok ngaku ngaku ngefan juga biar bisa deket sama Chanyeol. Risihh... tau ga... risiiiihhh~! Chanyeol udah mulek ini.

.

.

**_"GYAA~! OPPA KAI!" "KAI GANTENG ABIZZ!" "KAI IS SO SEXY!" "WINK KE KITA DONG, KAI OPPA!" "EH! OPPA BARENG SIAPA? KOK GANTENG JUGA!?"_**

Asdf... itu _fangirls_ ganjen amat seamat amatnya. Kai garuk garuk pala, deh. Pusiiing... tauuu! Itulah resiko orang populer disekolah. Untung cuma sekolah, coba kalo fangirls beneran diteror dah dia. Terus dia emang jalan bareng cowok, sih. tapi bukan gebetannya kok. Ngakunya. Dia cuma mau nganterin itu cowok ke kantor guru. Kelihatannya sih murid baru. Sepanjang koridor sekolah nuju kantor guru, dia malah tebar _kiss bye _gitu ke fangirlnya. Biar nggak ngehalangin jalan. Susahnya... jadi bintang sekolah. Pusing kepala itu anak item.

.

.

**_"OMONA~! SEHUN!" "SEHUNA KAU UNYU HARI INI! DAN AKU SUKA~!" "KISSBYE KE AKU DONG!"_**

Dan orang yang diteriaki cuma masang _pokerface_ andalannya sambil kadang nyumpah nyerapahi mereka dalam hati. _'Asem nyuruh kisbeh segala, gile. Tumben ga ada yang bilang 'cadel'.'_ Gitu deh batinnya. Padahal niatnya mau langsung ke kelas tapi dihadang massa di gerbang sekolah. Kamdut banget kan? Padahal dia ada acara ngrumpi bareng temen temen se–gengnya dan Kai. Sekali kalilah sabar, Hun.

.

.

**_"KRIIIIIIIIIIIISS!" "KYAAAA~! DIA JALAN KAYA MODEL" "JADIKAN AKU PACARMU!" "OMONA~!"_**

_'Dadi yangmu? Ngimpi...!'_ oke dia emang ooc kalo kita menilik isi hatinya. Kris Wu Yi Fan, cowok ganteng setinggi genteng rumah walau nggak segitunya juga. Dingin diluar anget didalam, eh? wajahnya yang sangar bikin dia dijauhi cowok cowok, terutama karena ngiri sama ketampananna juga, sih –_ini teorinya si Kris sendiri_. Begini begini dia juga punya geng sendiri lho. Walau anggotanya somplak semua, isinya cuma kolak sama rujak. Kris butuh pencerahan.

.

.

**_"LUHAAAAAAN~~! KAU HANTUI AKU SEPANJANG MALAM DASAR KAU LUHANTU!" "CANTIK ABISS!"_**

Nah... dia naik darah gara gara teriakan _fanboy_ yang ngomong dia cantik tadi. Pengen ngelindes satu satu sih, sebenernya. Cuma nggak tega dia, dan secara dia anak kelas musik juga bukan kelas ngaspal jalan. Main lindes pake setum aja. Digaruk komatsu –_merek bego_– bisa berabe nanti dia, dicariin emak–bapaknya. Tetanggaan sama Kris juga nggak bikin dia jadi jago ngebishface. Tapi kalo ngomong bishnya sih bisa dia. Luhan... lo harus berguru sama Kai gimana jadi preman sekolah.

.

.

**_"JONGDAEEEEE!" "CHEEENNN~! KAU MENGGETARKAN HATIKU DENGAN SUARAMU!" "DANCING MACHINE!"_**

Basi... kalo suara dia bagus sih emang bener, tapi bagian _dancing machine_–nya itu, dia sendiri nggak yakin. _Washing machine_ sih, iya. Dia sering di–bully kakak cowoknya disuruh nyuci pakean dan lainnya. Dia agak malu–malu kucing deh jadinya. Pengennya dia sih teriak 'gue bukan dancing machine' gitu. Tapi jeruk udah diblender sama kulitnya jadi nggak bisa dikupas lagi –_peribahasa geje_. Chen, lo harus jadi _dancing machine_ beneran deh, kayaknya.

.

.

**_"ZI TAOO!" "NOONA BANGGA SAMA KAMU! EH KENAPA KITA SYNDROM BEBI ROMERO YA? WOLES AH!"_**

Tao juga udah tau rutinitas para fangirlsnya, teriak geje ke dia dan semua siswa populer si SMAnya. Pengennya sih dia ngewushu mereka satu satu, tapi karena mereka _yeoja_ dan Tao nggak sekejem itu, batal deh niatnya. Oh iya... Tao ga tahu siapa Bebi Romero tapi bener juga kata _noona noona_ tadi, woles ah. '_Duh, pagi pagi gini gue jadi pengen beli eskrim woles_.' Itu kata batinnya. Eh, Tao Tao. Yakin ada eskrim woles bukannya 'walls' ya?

.

.

_"SUHO! JADIKAN AKU CUCUMU~!" "SUHO~! KAU TERLIHAT SEPERTI ANGEL!" "COBA SENYUM KESINI,_ _DEH! YA AMPUN! __**DEMI TU~~HAAAAAAAAN!**__" "GANTENG BANGET!"_

Beneran ini, Suho jantungan. Mentang mentang dijulukin tetua di gengnya di kaitin sama si eyang siapa itu namanya, gersang? Udah, lupakan. Sebenernya tadi itu gedung sekolah agak ngeguncang juga, waktu ada fangirls teriak keras banget dari ruang siaran. Pengen banget dia bisa teleportasi langsung ke kelasnya biar nggak berurusan sama fangirls jejadian kaya tadi. Sabar Suho, ini juga **DEMI TU~HAAAN!**

.

.

**_"DIO! KYAA~ NEOMU KYEOPTA, JEONGMAL!" "TOLEH SINI DONG!" "JANGAAN! NOLEH SINI AJA!" "YA AMPUUN! KAYA ANAK SD SALAH SEKOLAH DEH!"_**

Hanjerrr... Dio pengen nyeburin anak cowok yang sok ikut ke barisan fangirl cuma buat ngatain dia. Iya iya, Dio emang pendek tapi dia _multitalent_. Nggak kaya cowok–cowok kurang asem tadi. Minta permen telmarine eh tamarine apa? Di cekoki Dio pake gulo–teh baru rasa juga mereka. Pasti. Nah lho... kok jadi ngrencanain sesuatu yang nista gini ya? Dio... jangan ketempatnya eyang subur, please. Ke Ki Joko Bodo juga jangan, apalagi Limbad.

.

.

**_"LAAAAAAAAY!" "DIMPLEMU! OH GAK CUAATT! EH MBAK INI MINUM EXTRA JOSS DULU!" "YIXING JADIAN YUK!" "ZHANG LI YIN! AI LOPH YU!"_**

Dafaq, siapa manggil dia LiYin tadi. _Seru... salah... isin meneh._ Tapi yang malu yang dipanggil –aka Yixing. Pengen dia ngajak perang mereka yang salah manggil pake pedang tanduk unicorn oleh–oleh kakeknya dulu, dari khayangan. Nah, kakeknya apaan tuh? Terus keinget kalau dia anak dance dan nggak jadi juga deh, nantanginnya. Lay jangan mudah lay –_lelah_.

.

.

**_"MINSEOK!" "XIUMIN~!" "AKU BERSEDIA JADI PEDANG ANGGARMU!" "TOLONG~ ADA REMPONG! EH! RAMPOK!"_**

Ngiiing... telinganya Xiumin udah main bunyi–bunyian aja. Habis dia denger ada rampok sih. niatnya aja pengen nolong, tapi orang yang ngaku–ngaku dirampok salah ngomong jadi rempong, batal dianya. Jangan disia–siakan, Min kelebihan martial artmu untuk hal yang nggak becus. Itu pesen bapak dia. Eh bentar... ada lagi pesen emaknya. Jangan jajan banyak–banyak lebih dari sepuluh ribu. Terus dari masnya, kalo duitmu kurang, ngutang itu perlu –_sesat_. Xiumin butuh rehabilitasi ini.

.

.

**Pukul 08.00 di SMA Smartent 22**

Kelas XI-B tempat seorang Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, dan Xi Luhan belajar. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi tapi guru pelajaran Bahasa Inggris mereka nggak nongol–nongol juga ujung sepatunya. Kenapa harus ujung sepatu? Karena ujung sepatunya Bu Lee Chae Hwang itu terkenal dengan bentuknya yang kea mulut aligator panjang gitu, motifnya sisik hiu, warnanya pink terus kalo kena cahaya matahari bakal ngebiasin rainbow gitu. Kinclonglah istilah kerennya.

Oh iya, guru bahasa Inggris mereka itu juga dikenal karena ke lemotannya dalam menyadari kesalahan omongan. Guru apa bukan, sih? Bu Lee Chae Hwang yang selanjutnya dipanggil Bule oleh murid–muridnya ini emang bukan bule, walau rambutnya pirang. Dan itu gegara anaknya yang sedikit eh bukan dikit tapi sangat kurang ajar itu numpahi cat tembok gara–gara becandaan sama si bapak. Jadi deh cat rambut permanen warna kuning. Wakaka. Sebenernya itu aib besarnya.

"Yo! Pr nranslatin lagu lo, udah selese belom?" Tanya si Baekhyun sambil deket–deketin pala ke Dio. Empunya ngernyit. "Gon, Baygon. Jangan bilang elo belom ngerjain itu pr?" Tanya Dio balik.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Napa manggil gue Baygon? Mentang mentang nama gue Baekhyeon gitu? Iye, udah mana pr lo. Gue salin dulu."

"Itu tau sendiri. Sialan, ojo langsung geledah tasku, pea. Neh... gue taruh di laci, takut elo colong tadi." Tukas Dio sambil nyengir geje dan dibales Baekhyun dengan cengiran geje juga.

"Tumben baik, Gan. Morgan?"

Dio naik darah. "SEMPRULL! Kenapa gue mesti _didopple gangerin_ sama diaaa!"

Dan Bule pun datang, membawa setumpuk kamus. Enggak setumpuk juga sih, orang cuma tiga buah kok. Oh bentar. Si Bule baru benerin sanggulnya, emang ke kondangan ya bu? Baekhyun ngegumam sendiri. _'Sial, gue belum selesai nyalin pr.'_

_"Good morning, Maam."_

_"Good morning, students._ Hari ini saya akan meninggali kalian tugas, namun selama empatpuluh menit kedepan saya masih menemani kalian belajar." Kata Bu Lee yang di sambut sorakan dan keluhan siswa–siswinya. "Oke! Kumpulkan pr kalian!"

_'Tai... sheeettt... dafaqq! Pr gue kurang dua baris!'_ Batin Baekhyun, ia udah keringet dingin karena kalau seorang Bu Lee sudah marah...

"Byun–ssi! Kumpulkan pr–mu!"

_'Mati gue!_' batin Baekhyun lagi. Kemudian ia menyerahkan bukunya pada Bu Lee. "Ini, Bu."

Gurunya itu hanya angguk–angguk tanpa sebab, kemudian ia memberikan sebuah kertas. "Byun, kerjakan soal ini tanpa mencontek siapapun. Tapi kau boleh menggunakan kamus."

**JDER!**

Padahal Baekhyun paling benci hukuman dari Bu Lee. Lihat saja sederet kalimat soal yang gurunya berikan tersebut. Dua haripun ia nggak akan bisa nyelesain itu soal tanpa nyontek sana nyontek sini. Tapi kemudian ia langsung sumringah. Soal pertama sampai terakhir itu membahas tentang...

.

.

**Biografinya SNSD**

.

.

Dalam bahasa Inggris tentunya. Tapi entah dapat pencerahan dari mana, Baekhyun selesai mengerjakan soal itu dalam setengah jam tanpa membuka kamus. Sampai sampai Zinger SECRET memberi sorakan pada Baygon, AMAZINGER! CON! Ya begitulah, fansnya manggil dia Bacon. Kurang ajar apa coba? Tapi kali ini Bu Lee kaget sekali, jawaban Baekhyun benar semua. Ia sampai tersenyum–senyum geje.

"Byun, bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan ini semua?" Tanya Bu Lee memulai sesi interogasi.

"Dengan _sixth sense_, Bu. Instring." Gurunya pingsan, Baekhyun ngira _sixth sense_ itu insting. Baekhyun watados, semua murid sorak kegirangan. Luhan, Dio narik Baygon keluar kelas. Sementara Chen mlengos nuju kelasnya Kai seperti biasa. Oh! No! Bu Lee ditelantarkan, Bu Lee di buli, eh emang buli yah namanya. Hoahm... lupakanlah guru geje yang ngasih pertanyaan tentang biasnya pada muridnya itu. Kita ikutin saja trio BaekHanDi tadi.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Di cafetaria sekolah –_selanjutnya disebut kantin_– yang ramai seperti biasa. Kelompok ngrumpinya Baygon udah _stand by_ anteng di salah satu meja. Baru diskusi mau jajan apa. Baekhyun sebagai ketua geng, nanyain mereka satu satu mau milih menu apa sambil di catet kaya di restoran–restoran aja. Emang sih kantin mereka itu gede luas segede gaban seluas comberan /jdak. Dan mereka masih anteng aja padahal udah lima belas menitan.

Oh iya kalau ada yang tanya gengnya si Baygon itu siapa aja, mereka adalah Luhan, Dio, Xiumin, Lay dan Kris. Nah... kenapa ada Kris? Karena itu cowok tetanggaan sama Luhan dan dari dulu dah temenan sama temennya Luhan terutama Lay, ya sudahlah ala Bondan Prakoso deh.

"Bay, elo kok nawarin eh nanyain gitu kaya mau ngebayarin kita, aje?" tanya Lay. Yang lain angguk–angguk –_cuma sok ngangguk aja, lho_. Baekhyun kaget.

"EH, siapa bilang gue mau bayarin. Lha wong uang saku gue aja cuma goceng, kok!" dusta Baekhyun padahal ia mesen soto ayam satu –**duaribu**, jus stroberi satu –**duaribu**, dan krupuk udang sama sate ayam masing masing lima –**satunya gopek, limaribu**. Eh buset banget dah. Tapi lainnya nggak komentar, ya udah dia lanjutin acara berdusta nistanya. Nggak mau rugi deh.

"Kris ge, neh. Kasihin ke ibu–ibu kantin biar nanti dianter kesini!" Suruh Baygon dengan seenak eyeliner di rumahnya. Kenapa harus eyeliner? Kepo amat sih *dicekoki baygon* iya iya ini... si Baekhyun itu punya hobi aneh dan unik yaitu, ngoleksi segala macem merek eyeliner mulai dari revlon, teplon, sampai etude dia punya. Buat apa? Buat stok katanya, biar awet. _Back to main story_... Kris berdecih pelan.

"Tch! Adek kelas kurang ajar, awas lo Baygon." Ngomong gitu juga dianter itu daftar pesenan ke ibu–ibu kantin. Dan mulailah geng Baygon, Xingxing, Fozi, Lohan, Dodol sama Kres itu ngegosip ria. Ritual mereka saat ngumpul. Tapi tenang aja, Kris cuma ikut dengerin kok. Tapi siapa tahu aja ya kalo dia lagi ngegosip kaya ibu–ibu arisan di RT setempat.

"Eh, pada tahu enggak..."

Sebelum Xiumin selesai bicara, lainnya udah pada geleng–geleng serempak, cih, pada main metal vs dugem apah? Xiumin langsung suram tapi ngelanjutin ceritanya, "minggu depan kita bakal kemah, lho!"

"What?! Beneran?" –Baekhyun.

"Min, elo seriusan nggak?" –Kris.

"Asiiikk! Kita bakal masak–masak nih... huhuyy!" –Dio.

"Oke! Gue bakal ikut pensi! Dan bakal ngedance lawan si Bihun itu!" –Luhan.

"Oyeah! Gue bakal nyalon jadi setan tukang ngagetin peserta jurit malam, yeyey!" –Lay.

Semua pada cengo sama niatnya si Xing itu. Sumpah... sing–sing banget yah. Tapi bagus juga sih, bisa ngerjain anak panda kelas XI–A itu. Hiehehehe... jadi mikir tentang ngerjain orang semua nih pade. Gara–gara Lay. Dasar... emang dia mbakat jadi provokator aka penasehat gitu. Kemudian mereka langsung duduk manis tatkala ibu–ibu kantin dateng bawa pesenan mereka.

"Dol. Tumben makannya dikit banget." Tanya Luhan pada Dio dengan penyalahgunaan nama menjadi doDol. Seperti biasa, _dopple ganger_–nya Morgan SMASH itu O.O saja. Geleng kepala lalu buka mulut angkat bicara –_preekk... bertele tele amat_.

"Udah kenyang, Han, Lohan. Gue abis sarapan omelet tadi pagi. Emak gue tumben bangun pagi terus nyuruh gue bikin sarapan, deh." Tukan Dio sambil hela nafas. Yang lain cengo denger penjelasannya si Dio itu. Coba deh dipikir ulang, emaknya bangun pagi cuma buat nyuruh anaknya masak sarapan. Kurang melasi apa coba? Untungnya Dio tabah, Dio mandiri, Diobral tas, baju, gucci, chanel, de el el gratis _*lupakan*._

Kalau tadi semua ex–Dio yang cengo, sekarang, gantian Diogan, Lohan, Xingxing dan Kres yang cengo karena ngelihatin makannya si Bebek dan Baozi yang kelewat lahap itu. Udah nggak elit banget lagi, kaya orang 3 hari 3 malem ngemis nggak dikasih makan aja.

Dalam lima menit makanan itu habis –buset.

Tiba tiba handphone Baekhyun geter. Mana ia lupa naruh itu hape dimana lagi. Saku baju , no. Saku celana, no. Di sempaknya, imposible. Nah ketemu, deh, di kaos kakinya. Sementara dia ngecek sms, si Kris ngecek temen–temen dia ada yang pingsan nggak.

Itu handphone '**BAU**' siaaalaann...

"Gon, kapan lo ganti kaos kaki?" Tanya Kris sambil mipetin idungnya. Ia juga kibas–kibas tangan biar itu bau yang kelewat parah nggak masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Oh... kayanya baru kemarin.." Baekhyun menilik kaos kakinya bentar, sempet diendus malah, ".. seminggu yang lalu."

Somplak! Itumah bukan kemarin. Kris udah manggil pmr kalo ada yang pingsan. Baekhyun baca sms lagi.

"Ya AMPUN! Gue lupa! Dio, Luhan, Lay, kita ada pertemuan klub musik sekarang. Bye Fozi! Bye Kres ge! Makanya beliin gue kaos kaki napa?" Baekhyun pergi diikuti trio amazingernya ke ruang musik. Dan sekarang ponselnya Xiumin juga berdering. Untung dia nggak naruh itu hape di tempat aneh aneh kea si Baygon.

Layarnya nunjukin ada telfon dari Tao.

"Halo? Iya ini Kiminslepdisumurjadisadako yang bicara. Iya Tao? Oh! Iya iya.. gue lupa. Tunggu bentar ya, gue nyusul ke sana! Bye Kris!" Kemudian Xiumin lari ke ruang latihan _martial arts_ karena ada urusan dengan Tao dan klubnya.

Sekarang Kris tinggal sendirian di kantin aka cafetaria itu. Tiba tiba, Bu Ah –_namanya ibu ibu kantin, aslinya bu Ahmadi–_ menyetel lagunya Sistar Nahonja Alone. Kampret banget buat si Kris. Dia inget sesuatu. Pertama Baek, Lay, Dio, Luhan ada pertemuan klub musik. Terus Xiumin juga ada pertemuan sama klubnya. Dan mereka semua...

.

.

.

**Belum bayar jajanan mereka**. Semprul...!

"Kamvret! Awas aja nanti si Bebek dan kewan kewan itu –_kurang ajar /plak_. Bakal gue sate jadi makanan pitbull gue dirumah. Sungguh!" Dan akhirnya, mau tak mau Kris membayar utangan teman–temannya itu pada Bu Ah dengan total limapuluh ribu, sompret. Baekhyun sembilan ribu, Luhan Lay Dio lima belas ribu, Kris tujuhribu, dan Xiumin malak bener itu bocah, sembilanbelas ribu. Kris bakal jadi rentenir tukang tagih utang ke Xiumin nantinya.

.

.

**Continue or End?**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, YoKeunRee balik lagi ini. Karena habis UN happy deh bawaannya. Walau ini nulisnya ditengah kondisi gue yang lagi flu, ungis dan batuk jadi maaf kalau banyak typo. Semoga suka sama ffnya. Kalau sambutannya meriah, Keunree siap update hari Minggu depan *bigsmile**

**Keunree istirahat dulu yah... udah jam 02.00 WIB ini, ngantuk...**

–**Aegyo bareng Baekhyun**–

**Mind to review, please?**


	2. Quiet Saturday Part 2

**Disclaimer : **_exo member isn't mine they're belong to their and my God. This story is mine, btw_**. **

**YoBaek Keunree **_bring this story to you_

**Don't Be So Serious**

**Chapter 2**

Karena gurunya yang pingsan, Chen dan siswa lainnya pada seenaknya keluar kelas. Mereka pada pergi ke kantinlah, mangkal di toilet lah, dan pergi ke kelas temen satu gengnya. Option terakhir tadi adalah yang dipilih Chen. Master Kalajengking satu itu berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelas XI–D, tempatnya anak–anak dance. Dia jalan sambil siul–siul gitu dan nggak sadar ada orang yang juga nggak sadar, jalan didepannya.

Sehingga...

**GABRUK**

"Kamvret! Jalan pake mata, dong!" Umpat namja –_yang sebenarnya juga salah_- itu. Dia elus–elus pantat dengan penuh perasaan. Sakit ding rasanya.

"Bukan, bro. Nama gue bukan kamvret. Kenalin, nama gue Kim Jongdae anak musik kelas XI–B." Ini si Chen nggak sadar situasi banget. Mana cowok tadi mukenya sangar banget. Muka permen eh preman gitu lhoooo~!

Cowok tadi cengo, pikirnya ia nyuruh si Chen minta maaf tapi malah dianya ngajak kenalan.

"Nama gue Bang Yong Guk, murid kelas akting XII–C. Maaf, tadi kilap ngomong kamvret sembarangan. Gue pergi ke wece dulu ye? Dah nggak cuat iniieehh." Chen cengo, ia mau ngomong sesuatu tapi namja namanya Yongguk tadi dah keburu ngibrit ala Marc Marques nuju toilet sekolah. Bentar, emangnya Marques itu atlit lari yah? Bukan ding, dia atlit tinju. –_author digiles pake motor_–

Sebenarnya pelajaran yang sudah dimulai hanya kelas B dikarenakan kelas itu memiliki waktu pelajaran paling lama dibandingkan kelas lain.

Kesimpulannya, kelasnya si Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao itu belum mulai pelajaran.

_Move to Jongin_

Setelah mengantar seseorang ke kantor guru, Kai pergi ke kelasnya. Di dalam sudah ada lima orang bestfriendnya. Duduk sila, anteng, dan duduknya _like the world is mine_ di atas meja. Semedi kali, ya?

Lol! Abaikan yang itu.

Maksudnya tuh si Hun, Chen, Tao, Yeol, sama Suho lagi duduk–duduk di kursi yang disusun melingkar. Rutinitas pagi mereka selain berangkat sekolah setengah enam padahal pelajaran dimulai jam delapan, kecuali kelas B. Rajin amat ya, ini orang.

"Halo, Bro! Lama ya nungguinnya?" Sapa Kai begitu masuk kelas. Lima orang tadi noleh serempak. Kai cengar–cengir, Bihun _pokerface_, Chen dan Tao asik main catur serius banget, Chanyeol ngupil, Suho latah–latah karena kaget ada sosok item nongol dari pintu kelas.

"Lumayanlah. Emang lo darimana?" Tanya Sehun, si _maknae_ kurang ajar itu. Kenapa? Karena dia suka banget manggil hyungnya dengan nggak sopan. Terutama ke Kai. Dia juga pernah ngeluarin ikan dari akuarium lab. biologi. Terus... itu ikan di kasihin ke meja guru. Kurang ajar apa coba. Dasar anak satu itu. Mana tampang dia watados banget lagi. Anjrit.

"Iya! Elo dari mana tadi? Gue lihat elo jalan bareng cowok." Tambah Chanyeol, masih stan by ngupil, ckckck. Suho mendelikin dia GGk –_jijik_.

"Gebetan loe ya?" Goda Chen dia mulai toel–toel dagunya Kai. Ganjen amat, lol.

"Shiit! Gue dari kantor guru, abis nganter adik gue si Jongup. Dia baru pindah sekolah hari ini." Terang Kai. Tao mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jong, setahu gue elo nggak punya adik, deh." Tukasnya. Kai garuk–garuk pantat. Chanyeol buang upil. Suho sedia papan ujian buat lindungin diri dari 'pelurunya' si _Happy Virus_ satu itu.

"Gawat! _Nose Fancy Cannonnya_ si Chanyeol mengudara! Berlindung!" Teriaknya geje. Oh... itu jurusnya Mr. 5 di Wan Pis, deng.

"Ehem... gini gue jelasin. Jadi beberapa bulan lalu'kan mama gue cerai tuh sama papa. Kemudian mama gue ketemu duda namanya eks–eks rahasia. Nah dia punya anak namanya Moon Jong Up. Lima hari lalu mama gue nikah sama ntu orang dan si Jongup itu jadi adik gue deh." Jelas Kai panjang lebar tanpa kuah bahasa gaulnya nyembur.

Sang pendengar setia ngangguk–angguk aja walau nggak ngerti. Tapi mereka nangkep satu lalet –_ralat_– satu hal yaitu, si Jongap, atau Jengat, atau Pushup, atau Pengap? Asdflah siapa namanya itu adiknya si Jongin sekarang.

"Eh iya, Jong! Kemarin gue lihat elo lagi nge_stalk_ si Dio. Iya kan?" Kata Chen. Sekarang udah mulai nggosip deh. Cowok–cowok lainnya pada merapat. Kai _blushing_ dan mikir–mikir bentar.

"Apasih? Nggak, Jeng!" Elaknya.

_By the way_, 'Jeng' itu kependekan dari _nickname_nya si Chen, 'kala**JENG**king'. Mereka manggil dia begitu karena si Jongdae itu punya hobi _absurd _ngoleksi miniatur dan awetan hewan spesies kalajengking. Katanyasih lucu. Tapi dimananya coba, yang lucu?

_Back to main sotoy, eh, story..._

"Iya nih, thi Item. Kemarin gue lihat dia lagi jalan thambil ngumpet–ngumpet gitu dibelakangnya Dio dan kawan–kawan. Thampe hampir ketauan Baygon segala." Tambah Sehun, manath–manathin Kai. Kai mulai naik darah karena dibilang item walau itu adalah fakta (_yang sulit atau nggak mau ia terima_).

"Ape lu, Cadel, ikut–ikutan. Sini lo adu bacot sama gue!" Tantang Kai, dia udah main nantangin segala sama si _evil_ Bihun. Sehun berdiri dan sempet nendang meja sampe oleng juga itu mejanya.

"Oooh... elo nantang gue, Tem, Item!?" –Sehun.

"Iye apalu idung ofset!" –Kai. Dan kayanya dia salah pilih sindiran.

"Mending daripada elu. Idung main ngumpet aja!" –Sehun. Kali ini pemirsa yang menyaksikan adu bacot _duo maknae_ itu ketawa keras. Kai tambah malu, deh.

Kai mikir bentar sambil pasang plakat '_LOADING'_. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar sambil nari jathilan, nungguin _loading_nya Kai yang lemot itu. (Kai : "Emang gue leptop elo, thor! Lola segala." Author ngecleb.)

"Yah! Cadel, gue bilangin ke Luhan hyung kalo elo suka sama dia. Tau rasa nggak lo!" –Kai.

"Boleh. Tapi gue juga bakal ngomong ke Dio kalo elo thuka nge–_stalking_ dia. Itu lebih parah, woy!" –Sehun. Dan semua mengo denger Sehun ngomong bagian '_stalking_' lancar banget.

Pikirannya Jongong mentok. Ia jedukin pala ke tembok.

"Jong! Itu tembok kasian, jangan dibuat pelampiasan!" Kata Chanyeol sambil narik Kai menjauh dari tembok kelasnya. Kai gondok. Si _moodbreaker _Chenyeol itu minta asem banget. Bela–belain tembok daripada kepalanya Kai.

"Semprulll! Elo masih lebih belain tembok dari kepala gue!?" kai sekali lagi nggak terima, ia mulai lempar kapur yang ada di meja guru ke Chanyeol. Tapi si Yeol udah pegang _backboard_ karena takut kena hujan kapur dari seorang Kim Jogging. Chanyeol nyengir virus.

"Jong! Jangan lupain adu bacotan kita! Gue juga nggak akan thegan–thegan nyebarin ke theluruh thekolah kalo elo itu **pi el ei way bi o wai bi o wai** kelas keong. Terutama ke Dio biar dia **NGEJAUHIN** elo." Ancam Sehun.

Tao nyela sebentar.

"Hun, emangnya Jogging pernah deket sama Dio gege?" Sehun hanya meng 'oh, iya' kan pernyataan dari Tao dan itu bikin Kai gigit papan catur.

Terjadilah acara rebutan papan catur antara Kim Jogging dan Kim Jengdae. Chen nggak mau dimarahin _hyung_nya yang suka nge–_bully_ dia karena secara nggak langsung 'menodai' papan catur kesayangannya.

"Hanjeerrr lo, Hun! Gue nggak pernah jadi _playboy_. Kelas keong lagi! Sulli, Krystal, Suzy, Minzy, Effie, sama Reedee itu cuma temen ngobrol gue. **TITIK! GA PAKE DUA**!" Jelas Kai walau kurang jelas.

"Beneran, Jong?" Sehun mulai ber_smirk_ ria.

**"IYE BENERAN!"** Kai mulai ngos–ngosan.

"Gimana caranya elo buktiin itu semua?" Kata Sehun diangguki Chen, Tao, Chanyeol –_yang lagi lagi ngupil karena nervous bingung mau jagoin yang mana_–, Suho.

**"TATAP MATA GUE! GUE GA TAKUT!"** Kai mendelik ke arah temen–temen segengnya.

.

.

.

**"DEMI TUUUUUUUUU~~HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" **

**BRUAK! GEDABRUK! MEOO~NG! CRAKK! "AYAM EH AYAM!""Eh? Mana ayam?"**

Teriak Kai sekenceng–kencengnya. Sehun tutup idung, Chanyeol ampe matahin _blackboard_ tadi, Tao dan Chen nggak sengaja ngelempar semua bidak catur waktu mau main lagi, Suho latah–latah. Onew yang lewat nanyain ayam.

"Eh, coro! Mamak! Eh, mamak..!" Teriak Suho karena kaget akan suara membadai bahana cetar dari Kim Jongin seorang. –_kebalik, terlalu puitis, author pingsan_–

Akhrinya Chen, Suho, Chanyeol, dan Tao pada njagal si Kai sampai dia tenang. Ia masih meronta–ronta dilepasin, kaya anak badak mau disembelih.

"Oke.. oke.. udah sampe disini aja adu bacotnya." Kata Sehun mengakhiri acara yang agak lawak itu. Kai masih megap–megap, mencoba atur nafas. Tariiik, buaang, dari hidung lho. Setelah semua stabil seperti semula Suhu eh, Suho angkat bicara.

"Jong, sejak kapan elo kerasukan Arya Wiyaga eh Wiguna?" Semuanya hening menunggu jawaban sambil nyanyi lagu..

Masih disini... menunggumu, menanti jawaban atas pertanyaanku... Masih disi–_author dibekep_–

Kemudian beberapa teman sekelas HunKai sudah berdatangan karena waktunya sudah agak siang. Jam setengah tujuhan lah. Dan karena kelas yang mulai ramai teman segengnya KaiHun balik ke kelas masing–masing untuk pelajaran mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Baekhyun and the gang mampir ke warung angkringan atau apalah sebutannya yang ada di depan sekolah mereka. Kali ini suasananya agak suram karena Kris minta ganti rugi sama temen–temennya itu. Terutama ke Baekhyun dan Xiumin karena mereka jajan paling banyak. Tapi ia nggak bilang kalau Bu Ah a.k.a si ibu–ibu kantin ngasih dia diskonan (?) karena ngefans berat sama Kris. Takut diolok–olok sama si bebek satu itu yang kalau soal gosip menggosip bakal jadi kaya bebek ngantri beras riweuhnya minta keplak.

"Nah, Kris hyung minta apa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sampai.

"Cola aja." Jawab Kris singkat dan melupakan suatu hal yang penting.

"Kres, ini cuma warung tegal. Elo mana nemu Cola, adanya Kolak." Kata Xiumin membenarkan. Kris nepok cicak. Terus ia ganti minta kopi anget aja. Dia mintanya kopi lawak, tapi karena adanya –_lagi_– kopi luwak, woles deh. Seleranya bapak–bapak banget, yo? –_wakakaka... author ditelen naga_–

"Oke, aku and Dio pesen pop es stroberi, Luhan pop es taro, Lay sama Kris kopi, Xiumin kolak sama ronde. Eh buset dah, pesen dua sendiri, bayar dhewe lho, Min!" Tambah Baekhyun sebelum Xiumin sempet bilang, 'traktir gue dong."

Bapak–bapak wartegnya –_namanya Pak Prapto ajalah_– angguk kepala. Dan geng gadungan itu mulai ngerumpi lagi.

"Maaf ya, Kris ge. Tadi itu bener–bener lupa dan udah mendesak waktu pertemuannya." Kata Baygon. Lay, Dio, Luhan mengiyakan. Kris manggut–manggut dan ber–oh ria. "Jadi gimana nih? Kapan gue ganti uangnya?"

Kris garuk pala. Ia serasa jadi tukang tagih utang aja. Padahal emang iya, huehehehe. Baekhyung natap si Kris pake _puppy eyes_nya. Udah kaya anak bebek minta makan sama simbok atau empunya aja.

"Terserah elo aja mau kapan, yang penting sembilan ribu." Kata Kris akhirnya. Baekhyun mbentuk gestur oke dengan tangannya. Kris ngangguk lagi.

"Oh iya, Min. Elo gimana ngelunasin utangnya, hah!? Main nambah aja tiap hari utang elo ke gue. Kemarin elo jajan ngutang ke gue limabelas ribu, oy!" Kris mulai nggak nyante. Lelah sudah ia menghadapi anak namanya si Umin itu biar nggak ngutang lagi.

Pantes aja ortunya ngira anak mereka hemat banget padahal ngutang dan numpang duit aja kerjanya.

"Ehehe... sori Kris. Gue ga bawa uang. Ketinggalan di rumah tadi. Besok ya?" Kata Xiumin ditambah jurus _aegyo_nya yang nggak bakal mempan buat si Naga.

"Lha kalo nggak bawa duit napa jajan, Min!? Oke beneran besok, lho. Kalo enggak..." Kris nyipitin mata, "...gue hancurin ruang latihan _martial art_ elo di rumah."

Akhirnya mereka menikmati hidangan, ehm, minuman maksudnya yang sudah dibawa Pak Prapto. Tiba–tiba...

**"BADHALA! SIMILIKITI! BOLO–BOLO (?)!** Lagi ngapain, nih?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba–tiba datang dan langsung ngagetin Baekhyun ampe itu anak keselek sedotan. _Moodbreaker _tingkat dewa beneran itu anak. "Eh, Baygon! Elo ndak papa?"

"Iya, gue baik–baiiik... banget. Sebelum keselek sedotan. Pop es stroberi gue jadi mubazir tau, tumpah setengah nin!" protes Baekhyun tanpa mempermasalahkan penyalahgunaan namanya.

Tunggu bentar, Chanyeol ngorek kuping. '_Tadi kalo nggak salah Baekhyun ngomong..'_

"Baek, lo minum pop es apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Stroberi."

_'..stroberi.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"** Teriak Chanyeol sambil lari terus mbonceng Valentino Rosi yang lagi lewat. Semuanya cengo termasuk Pak Prapto yang lagi nuang teh. Dio tambah mendelik, Luhan ampir kemasukan lalet saking lebarnya dia mangap, Xiumin masih makan kolak, sedangkan lainnya _sweatdrop_.

PUK!

Seseorang nepok bahunya Baekhyun. Ternyata itu kalajengking aka Chen Jongdae. Dia _smirk_ nggak jelas gitu. Ternyata Chanyeol datang sama gerombolannya. **PS : Ketua geng yang sebenernya itu Chanyeol, tapi Kai dan Sehun itu suka ngebossin mereka semua.**

Kai melotot ngga percaya ada Dio. Sehun dateng–dateng langsung gagap gara–gara ada Luhan. Tao sama Suho saling toel–toel karena ada orang yang mereka kecengin di situ.

"Tenang aja, dia biasa kaya gitu." Kata Chen sambil meneraang jauh di mana Chanyeol lagi lari muter–muter halaman sekolah. Yang lain –_minus gengnya Chanyeol_– akhirnya mingkem juga. Penasaran sama maksudnya si Chentong nasi.

"Biasa kaya gitu apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah balik dari kecengoannya ngelihat Park Eggyeol tadi. Sehun–Suho–Kai pada ngikik geje.

"Dia, Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

**"... phobia Setroberi."**

.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe** –plak– enggak ding, belom.

.

.

.

.

**1...2...3... BUAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKKAKAJKJKJKJKJJ!**

"Jadi apapun nggak ada yang imposibruuuu!" Kata Baekhyun sambil ketawa nista. Diangguki lainnya.

"Sekalipun gue bisa jadi setinggi Kris gitu, ya?" Kata Dio sambil –_tanpa sengaja_– pegang pundaknya Kai karena ketawa sampai sakit perut. Kai salting dan langsung kena toel–toel temen gaibnya (maksudnya karib) Sehun dan Tao.

"Udah, buruan habisin pop esnya. Kasian juga sama dia." Kata Kris waktu sudah bisa berhentiin tawanya.

"Tapi jangan bilang–bilang, lho. Tentang kephobiaannya itu yang lebih aneh dari kecadelan Sehun." Tambah Suho tapi langsung di glare Sehun. '_Awas elu hyung._' Tatapan matanya seolah *atau memang* mengatakan hal itu.

Dio dan Baekhyun segera ngehabisin pop es stroberi mereka.

.

.

**_Sementara itu kita lihat Chanyeol dulu..._**

.

.

"Makasih ya, mas Rossi." Kata Chanyeol sambil dadah–dadah ke Valentino Rosi yang tadi abis ngeboncengin dia ke sekolah. Dia masih jantungan.

_...stroberi..._

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" Chanyeol lari muter lapangan sekolah. Tanpa sengaja ia nabrak orang.

**BRUK! ZRUK!**

"Aduh!" "Adaw!"

Orang itu lebih kecil dari pada Chanyeol. Segera chanyeol berdiri lagi. Ia nawarin tangannya buat bantu si anak yang kelihatannya adik kelas itu berdiri. Kemudian bocah tadi –_dia namja_– mengangkat kepalanya, natap Chanyeol.

"Eh..."

Terdengarlah backsound syalalanya gumiho.. wakh! Enggak kok.. bukan... tetep hening deng.

"Elo kan yang tadi pagi jalan sama Jogging?" Tanya Chanyeol sewaktu lihat wajahnya si bocah. _Namja_ tadi ngangkang eh ngangguk.

"Iya, s_unbae_. Nama saya Moon Jongup, adeknya Jongin _hyung_." Kata bocah bernama Jongup itu. Chanyeol ngangguk geje.

"Kelas berapa, yah? Kayanya enggak sekelas sama Jogging." Tanya Chanyeol lagi mulai kepo.

"X–D. Kelas dance. Udah ya... saya pulang. Misi." Jawab Jongup seadanya, lalu melengos pergi pulang ke angkasa luar (?).

.

.

**_Tingalingaling Tingalingaling Tingalingaling Tingtingtingting_**

Hapenya Chanyeol bunyi. Ada telepon. Dari 0818–0403–xxxx. Dari Pak Agus.. Owalahh.. agus agusss...

"Halo~? Chanyeol here! Ngapain, Pak nelpon Yeollie." Jawab Chanyeol dengan gaya alaynya setelah berhasil melupakan stroberi. Di suatu tempat bapaknya sweatdrop.

"Oke, siap. Nanti malem makan bersama sama temen kerjanya bapak toh? Sip, deh."

TUT! Teleponnya diputusin bapaknya Chanyeol.

.

.

**_Bom Ratatata Tatatatata Bom Ratatata Tatatatata Oh my god _**(Kayaknya Chanyeol suka banget sama ringtone begituan)

Ada sms. Dari Jengdae King _–Chen–_

**_From : Jengdae King_**

_'Ayo GG! I got a boy eh.. lupakan. Yeol, buruan sini. Udah nggak ada apa–apa lagi, kok. Aman tenteram mendunia. Cepetan gpl ga pake lemot. Bonceng Lorenzo juga boleh.'_

Dan Park Chanyeol pun kembali ke warung kucingannya Pak Prapto, naik mobil F1–nya Alonso.

.

.

**Di Warteg**

Setelah Dio dan Baekhyun ngehabisin popes stroberi mereka. Chanyeol balik lagi ke warteg, setelah di sms Chen tadi tentunya. Mulai deh si Chanyeol matanya berbinar seakan ada backgroud orang nyawuri _glitter_ di sekelilingnya. Kalo g_litter_nya dilemparin ke mata kelilipan dong namanya.

"Baek, besok Minggu temenin gue, dong!" Pinta Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Baekhyun meleng, ia bingung sama perubahn mood tetangga sekaligus temen kecilnya itu.

"Ngapain? Jangan –jangan elo mau nginep di rumah gue lagi dengan alasan ortu lo mau ke luar negeri lagi? Ya ampooon...!" Baek udah bikin kesimpulan sendiri. _bling–bling_nya Chanyeol redup tapi s_hining_ lagi pas Baekhyun nanya, "Ngapain?"

"Oh... besok Minggu temenin aku nonton SS5 Super Junior dong! Peuweaseee..." Chanyeol nanya sambil ngajak Baekhyun muter–muter dengan bekgron taman bunga kamboja alias kuburan. –_author dikubu idup–idup_– Lupakan

Duo Chanbaek itu hanya ditatap dengan pandangan aneh dari temen–temennya yang lain.

"Haaaarrrmoni cithakyuuu~ ki~~..." Pak Prapto nggak sengaja nyanyi lagunya Gita Gutawa –Harmoni Cinta, dia langsung di bungkem sama Kai–Sehun–Xiumin dan diglare oleh ChanBaek dkk. Pak Prapto langsung nge–_shut_. Serem sih... ada creepyeol, mak lampir –_eyelinernya itu lhoo!_ –, mata belo dua, naga, panda yang udah siap pedang, unicorn yang siap nyeruduk dia, de el el.

Suasana tenang kembali.

"Ogah~! Gue mau lihat konsernya SNSD di Jepang besok Minggu. Tapi cuma di tipi,sih. tetep aja gue ogah!" Jawab Baekhyun membela diri, eh?

"Please Baek, sekali–duakali."

"Emoh!" –Baek udah main akting jadi sapi aja..

"Pwease dech!" –Chanyeol mulai alai

"Olga! Eh.. ogah!" –Kai, Dio, Luhan, dkk sweatdrop

"Harus mauw (?)!"

"Nggak bisa!"

"Iya apa Iya!?"

**"Iya! Eh eh eh...! GUE SALAH NGOMONG, BEROOO!"**

.

.

.

.

Kai pulang sekolah sore hari. Di rumah ia lihat adeknya pushup, ralat, Jongup lagi mondar–mandir dengan wajah pucat basi (?). kayanya atau dia memang lagi mikirin sesuatu yang kalo diomongin bakal berabe. Si Jogging ngedeketin adeknya itu nyoba tanya.

"Ngap, elo kenapa? Mama sama papa belom pulang?" Tanya Kai yang mendapati suasana rumah masih sepi.

"Justru itu, Jong _hyung_. Tadi mama ninggalin pesan di kursi, nih baca!" Kata Jongup sambil ngasihin selembar kertas memo yang di tinggalin mamanya. Isinya..

**From : **Mama kalian Kim Hyo Jung

**To : **My precius (?) child, Jongin and Jongup

'Jongin, Jongup, mama lagi ke rumah sakit ini. Papa kecoalakaan, ia mondok sekarang. Kalian nggak usah nyusul ya? Nanti malah udik di sananya mainan kursi roda. Inget dulu si Jongin kejungkel dari jendela gara–gara mainan kursi roda sama Bihun, eh siapa namanya? Jongup tenang aja, papa bakal sembuh kok. Tapi dia masih keriting. Jaga rumah baek–baek ya... bye, muah.'

**Ps : kalo ada tipo, salahin bolpennya ya.**

Jongin ngerjapin mata, tulisan mamanya itu udah kaya cekernya Monggu. Emang anjingnya Kai, si Monggu itu punya ceker ya? Kesimpulannya papanya Jongup kecelakaan, dia mondok, mamanya ikut ke rs, dia sama Jongup sendirian di rumah, papanya kritis, berarti...

"Jong _hyun_g... gimana kalo papa nggak sembuh?" Tanya Jongup yang udah nangis kelinci.

"Tenang, Ngap. Papa kita bakal sembuh kok. _Stay calm, bro_!" Jawab Kai sok santai dan sok gaul.

"Tapi... tapi... papa kriting, weh, kritis." Jongup masih nangis sambil gigit boneka Dada Matonya.

"Duh.. iye juga, masa... masa... mama kita..." Jongin malah ikut khawatir.

**"Masa mama kita harus nikah buat ke–tiga kalinya?"** Teriak Jongin dan Jongup bebarengan diikuti screamannya Kai.

_"ANIYAAAAA~!" _

Guk Guk! Monggu ikut ngeksis bentar, terus diem lagi karena liat si Kai natap dia dengan pandangan, 'Kalo nggak diem ga bakal gue kasih makan.' Terus gimana ya keadaan bapaknya si Jongin and Jongup ya?

Masa ibunya mereka Kim Hyo Jung, Hyorin bercerai dengan Kim Jong Hyun, menikah dengan Moon Jong Hyun –_beda orang tapi nama belakangnya sama_–, terus nikah lagi sama eks eks...

"GUE GA MAUUU~!" Teriak Kai dan Jongup lagi sambil nyerudukin pala ke kasur masing–masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun nonton konsernya SuJu bareng Moodbreaker Chanyeol karena dia salah ngomong. Tapi toh, dia ikut lambai–lambai tangan sambil angkat banner 'Monkey D Enyuk' sedangkan Chanyeol angkat banner 'Aku Cinta Super Junior Pholepell Baday'. Mereka pulang dengan perasaan riang gembira. Pada akhirnya Aurobaek dan sang Pangeran Yeol hidup bahagia selamanya. Bentar...? Kok _out of topic_? Abaikan deh...

Sampai dirumah Baekhyun langsung nyetel tipinya. Pas nyala tayangannya langsung Oveje, dia ganti channel nya. Ada Arjuna mencari makan –_author dicincang chef Juna_–. Dia ganti channelnya lagi, akhirnya SNSD Concert in Japan. Baek lonjak–lonjak.

"BEBEK! Jangan lompat–lompat kaya kutu loncat, nanti sopanya njeblos!" Teriak ibunya dari dapur.

"Sip! Mamiku tertjintah~!" Baekhyun langsung duduk manis di sopa. Sepupunya yang tinggal di rumah dia nyamperin.

"Liat apa, Gon Baygon?" Tanyanya, sepupunya yang bernama, Daedy Bolduzer –_dilempar piso_–

"Ngapa lo, Hyun, Daehyun.. huss huss, pergi!" Usir Baekhyun pada sang adik sepupu, yang sama kurang ajarnya kaya Sehun. Cuma dia nggak cadel.

"Ikut nonton, lah. Gue kan juga ngepen sama Taeyeon SNSD. Suaranya cetar banget." Kata Daehyun. Baekhyun _shining charming bling–bling cling_. Dia punya sodara Sone.

"Ciusan!? Tapi ga boleh~ Taeyeon itu kecengan gue!" Kata Baekhyun bela–belain biasnya.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, gue ngeceng Yoona aja."

"Jangaann. Dia itu selingkuhan gue!"

"Oke sesuka elo deh, gue ngeceng Tiffany." Daehyun mulai mengalihkan pandangan dari tipi ke seorang Byun Baygon. Kakak sepupunya itu udah ngeces liatin tipi sambil mata ngga kedip.

"_Andwaee_! Dia pacar gue!" Baekhyun masih nggak kedip.

"Asddgahjdasal, dafuq! Oke gue ngeceng Jessica, elo buka mulut, **gue daftarin elo jadi istri ke sembilannya Eyang Subur**." Kata Daehyun dan kali ini Baekhyun berhasil mingkem. tahu–tahu..

_'Itulah penampilan terakhir dari So Nyu Shi Dae. Selamat malam dan selamat menyaksikan konser selanjutnya tahun depan.'_ Kata MC konsernya SNSD kali itu.

Baekhyun ngelap ecesnya. Dia mulai ngeluarin aura hitam yang bikin Daehyun ngacir ke kamar dan ngunci pintu, kayanya dia tahu Baek bakal ngapain.

**"Park Chanyeo...ll! PARK CHANYEOL KAMPRET, GUE GA BISA NONTON KONSERNYA SNSD! GRAAAAOOO!"** Murka Baekhyun, sampe emaknya yang lagi masak gudeg berlindung mendadak di bawah kompor (?), ia ngira ada gempa.

Dan di rumahnya Chanyeol...

"HATCHIII!" Dia bersin.

"Kris, elo ga ngomongin gue kan?" Tanya Chanyeol ke sepupunya, Kris. Yang ditanyain ngegeleng.

"Nggak."

"Terus siapa, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue or End?**

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa banyak bacot, review ya? Hehehe.. maaf yang Ex Ghost bakal update segera kok. Tunggu aja bentar lagi kalo udah pada penasaran. Updated soon.**

**Gimana cerita kali ini? Tambah gayeng? Ato tambah nggak lucu?**

**.**

**.**

*****Aegyo bareng Daehyun*****

**Review dan tinggalkan jejak anda please?**


	3. A Noisy Sunday

**Awas bahasa tidak baku dan typo bertebaran!**

Buat yang request KrisTao ini sudah ada walau bentar, SuLay juga. Ada ChanBaek lho~~! Bakal ada banyak tokoh baru juga walaupun mereka cuma bakal muncul kadang-kadang sebagai murid maupun guru.

**YeoXO Keunree **_bring this story to you_

**DON'T BE SO SERIOUS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**_Hari Minggu yang sepi tenang ga ada angin dan udara -eh-..._**

"_Havenu shalom alaikhem_...!"

"Ikan salmon?"

"Shalom budek."

"Eh, elo ngomong pake bahasa apa itu?"

"Bahasa Latin, emang kenapa?"

"Dia kaga tau, pe'a."

"Sini, biar gue aja yang ngomong. _Bonjour_...!"

"Geblek nggak ada bedanya, malah bonjrot!"

"_Bonjour_, berooo! Itu bahasa Perancis."

"Nggak mudeng! Gue aja! _Nuwun_ _sewu, enten tiyang ten dalem boten_, _gih_?"

"Sompret, nggak bahasa Jawa juga kali. Korea ini Korea..."

"Oh, iye. _Annyeonghaseyo_, Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

Oh... ternyata orang yang udik di luar itu adalah Kai, Chen, Sehun, Suho dan Tao. Mereka lagi maen kerumahnya Chanyeol. Tapi yang di cari nggak nongol-nongol juga deret giginya. Tao udah lumutan nunggu di sana diem aja. Wajahnya _lifeless._ Nggak bisa tidur tadi malem kepikiran sama utang keluarganya. Adik kembarnya juga bikin ulah. Eh, kok jadi curhat?

Suho selaku tetua dalam komplotan mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol lagi.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Permisi... Park Cendolnya ada? Kalo nggak syukurlah." Katanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara derap langkah manusia (dipertanyakan) dari dalam rumah.

**DOK DOK DOK!**

"IYAA!"

**DUAK DUAK DUAK! **

Pintunya ditendang KaiSehunTaoChen dari luar sementara Suho facepalm.

"KAMPRET! SEBENTAR NAPE!"

**Ckrek...**

"Eh, Suho. Tumben main ke sini?" Jawab seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

"Buah Naga?"

Ralat..

"Kris... kok ada di sini? Gue nggak salah rumah, kan?" Kata Suho sambil celingukan tengok kanan, tengok kiri, belakang, atas, bawah, nyelonong masuk rumah dan keluar lagi.

"Nggak, kok. Ini bener rumahnya si Park Do Bi _moodbreaker _Chanyeol. Dia lagi ada urusan di jamban (?)" Kata Kris berusaha meyakinkan. Akhirnya dia mempersilahkan Suho dkk masuk rumah.

"Junmaho, kok ada Kris ge, sih?" Tanya Tao sambil toel-toel Suho. Yang di toel-toel ngerasa risih dan dia ngejawab Tao dengan penuh perasaan... cinta...

...ehem, maksudnya 'sebel'.

"Mereketehek! Gue juga ngga tau dan panggil gue mas, gege, ato hyung, nggih?" Kesal Suho. Tao malah nyengir panda lebar banget.

"Kok gue merasa rumahnya si Chanyeol tambah gede, ya?" Ujar Kai setelah selesai menggeledah seluruh pejuru rumah Chanyeol kecuali kamar tidur dan toilet.

"Dan tambah mewah." Tambah Wu Si Xeun alias Sehun. Lainnya ngangguk-angguk.

Kris izin mau beli makanan buat nyuguh 'tamunya Chanyeol' karena sang tuan rumah masih sibuk dengan jambannya. Tao dengan kecepatan kilat boro-boro ngadeg dan teriak.

"KRIS GEGE, AKU IKUT!" Teriaknya sambil lari ala Steven Gerrard (?). Oh itu atlit renang /sesat.

"OKE!" Sahut Kris dari luar sana. Hohohoho... si Tao mau pedekate. #Tao : ngapa? Ngiri lo sama gue thor? Me : iya deh, peace ndoro...#

"Chanyeol kelamaan... mengapaaaaaaaa... aku disiniiiiiii..." Kata Chen kemudian diikuti nyanyi. Untung suaranya merdu meski kata orang suaranya cempreng #gimana,sih? jadi nggak ada ambulance stan by di depan rumah. Coba kalau Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Tao sama Kris yang nyanyi. Pasti Good Charlotte bakal konser mendadak.

_"I Just Wanna Live~!"_

Gitu deh, hahaha... garing. Tapi sebenernya suara mereka bagus kok, tapi suaranya Sehun masih dipertanyakan. Kalo nggak salah dia pernah ikut lomba nyanyi seriosa dapet juara 3 dari tiga peserta.

Akhirnya Park Do Bi Moodbreaker Chanyeol datang. Dia bawa sesuatu.

Jamban? Bukan...

Upil? Nononono...

Baekhyun? Benar! Eh! Bukan, bukan...

"A-yo! Cumun-cumun, maap gue lama. Sakit perut parah." Kata Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan kanca-kancanannya duduk setelah 13 menit 32 detik berdiri jejeg di ruang tengah.

"Pa'an, kui?" Tanya Sehun sambil nunjuk sesuatu yang dibawa Chanyeol. Si Park Do Bi ngikutin arah jarinya Thehun dan...

**PLAK!**

Chanyeol nepok bokongnya.

"Gue lupa, gayungnya kebawa, huehehehe..." Kata Chanyeol cengengesan dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi buat balikin ciduk. Kai, Sehun, Suho, dan Chen pada geleng-geleng kepala dengan backsound **_'Gurae OOLF Naega OOLF ah tharangeyo, _****gue ****_wolf _****elo juga'****_._**

.

.

.

.

.

"Meooong~"

Ada suara kucing, siapa ya kira-kira? Kris? Pastinya bukan, dong.

Kucing tak diundang itu nyamperin kakinya Kai. Kucing satu itu sok manja-manjaan sama dia. Hewan itu muter-muter sambil gendong ular /plak! Gak, ding... muter-muterin kakinya Kai Jogging doang.

"Eh, Jong. Itu kucingnya ganjen banget. Pasti cewek, ya?" Tuding Sehun nunjuk-nunjuk kumis kucing (?).

"Bukan kucing gue, Bihun! _Kula boten ngertos._" Jogging _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, iya. Bener." Sehun watados.

_"By the way_, si Chanyeol mana? Lama amat cuma ngembalikin ciduk aja." Sungut Chen Jengking -eh- karena best friend pholevah-nya nggak balik-balik.

"Ai don now. Paling lagi be a be lagi." Jawab mbah Suho asbak, asal tebak. Chen nyengir kalajengking.

"Gue mau nyariin dia. Tralalalalalala~!"

Semuanya _sweatdrop._

.

.

.

Mari kita nyamperin Tao dan Kris.

#Tao : nggak usah, nanti ganggu! Me : biarin#

Di sebuah minimarket, Kris dan Tao lagi milih-milih cincin pengantin /jdak! OOT...

Maaf, re-take (retak)...

Di sebuah minimarket, Kris dan Tao lagi milih-milih camilan buat nonton pilem. Kris dengan santainya milih makanan ringan kaya Silverquin, Cadburry, Chupa Cups, Eggyeols (?), tunggu itu bukan makanan ringan jadi dibalikin lagi ke tempatnya.

"Um... Tao, temen-temen kamu itu pada suka makan apa?" Tanya Kris kepada Tao yang masih asik melototin Hello Panda.

"Oh, mereka biasanya suka makan ciki, Taro apa Citato gitu deh... kalo aku sih sukanya Hello Panda sama Koko Krunch. Eh kok jadi ngomongin aku sendiri ya, hehehe..." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena malu dan canggung.

"Kamu lucu..." Kata Kris setengah terkikik geli karena tingkah laku Tao yang ia anggap menarik itu. Tao agak kaget.

_'Omg, Kris gege bilang aku lucu. Oh, senangnya dalam hati!'_ batin Tao sambil nyanyi Madu 3 dalam hatinya. Tanpa Kris sadari Tao berblushing ria, wajahnya membiru (?). Dan tanpa sengaja Kris menatap sekilas wajah Tao yang agak 'biru'.

"Aigoo, Tao kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya namja yang kelewat jangkung itu. Tangannya refleks menempel di 'dahi' Tao. Dan sekarang semu merah menjalari pipi namja bermata panda itu.

_'Kyaaaaa~! Kris gege pegang dahiku... mimpi apa gue semalam?'_ Batin Tao dengan hebohnya dalam hati. Dengan susah payah meredam getaran di hatinya itu, Tao membuka mulutnya.

_"Nan gwenchana_. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Kris ge tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Ia tersenyum meyakinkan. Namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu melepas tangannya. Tao memang kecewa tetapi tidak lagi saat ia mendengar kalimat berikutnya dari Kris.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir padamu yang sudah merupakan bagian penting dari sahabatku dan juga aku..." Tao blushing parah, detak jantungnya sudah tak dapat distabilkan. Krispun melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"...seperti orang 'itu'."

Mendadak Tao merasa down. Siapa yang dimaksud Kris dengan orang itu pastilah seseorang yang ia sukai. Tao sudah memastikan bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur lagi malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Kembali ke rumahnya Chanyeol._**

Kai dan Sehun masih debat soal kucingnya Chanyeol itu cowok apa cewek. Kalo cowok dijadiin sodaranya Sehun kalo cewek bakal jadi istrinya Kai, eh? Suho mah nggak belain dua orang itu, dia cuma jadi wasit aja. Kalo mereka cakar-cakaran dia keluarin kartu merah, kalo mereka gigit-gigitan Suho ngeluarin Suarez biar ikut gigit satu-satu.

Akhirnya time out, pemenangnya adalah author #_digantungdipohonlabu._

Setelah sepuluh menit, Chen balik sambil bawa beberapa barang, yaitu : laptop, mp3, speaker, kaset, gayung -lagi. Chanyeol ngikutizn dari belakang sambil gotong kasur.

"Buat nonton pilem." Kata Chanyeol seolah bisa menerjemahkan tatapan mata Kai, Sehun dan Suho. Mereka ngangguk geje aja. Bersamaan dengan itu KrisTao balik dengan nenteng banyak snack. Ada popcorn, Lays, Taro, Chitato, Ben Ben (?), Tao Kai Nori (?) dan mi ramen.

Jajanannya udah kaya orang mau ngungsi dari erupsi Merapi.

Tak lupa mereka beli kopi kapal air buat Tao, Suho, Kris dan bubble tea buat Chen, Chan, Hun dan Kai.

"Halo _yeoreobun_! Kenalin, ini Kris, ini kucing. Jangan makan Kris, mending digigit kucing." Chanyeol dibungkem karena mendadak lawak.

_"To the point_, Yeol!" Suruh Kai.

"Oke. Begini... Kris itu sepupu gue, sementara ini tinggal di sini karena bapak-ibunya lagi ada kerjaan di Kanada bareng ortu gue. Paham murid-murid?" Jelas Park Dobi.

"Paham, Cik Gu!" Jawab mereka semua kecuali Kris yang lagi berusaha jaim sejaim-jaimnya.

"Jangan manggil gue cik gu, dah. Kaya Upil Ipil aja." Protes Chanyeol.

"Baik, Cak gu!"

"Bish!"

"Eh, Yeol! Kucing elo cowok, kan?" Tanya Kai sambil lirik nista ke Sehun. Wu Shi Xeun yang dilirik langsung nge-glare.

"Iya! Wow! Daebak bisa ngerti. Jangan-jangan elo berjiwa kucing, ya?" Tukas Chanyeol kurang asem sambil ngasih bungkus mie gelas ke Kai.

"Kampret. Cuma bungkus! Apaan nih!?" Balasnya nggak terima. "Nama dia siapa? Fulus?"

"Jong, itu kucingnya Raditya Dika, si Lupus." Ralat Sehun.

"Mie Bihun... itu Pupus." Kata Tao disela-sela kecengoannya.

"SALAH SEMUA GEBLEK!" Teriak Suho si pecinta kucing (sejak kapan?) nggak terima. "Namanya itu ya... **Marco Simon Celli D. Luffy** tauuu! Iya nggak?" Tanya Suho dengan seratus persen pe-de.

"Sejak kapan kucing gue jadi punya nama kaya gitu?" Chanyeol sweatdrop, "Adanya juga nama gue tuh! **Tony Tony Chanyeol D. Arcimedes** (?), huahahaha...!"

Disaat Chanyeol mulai OOT (out of topic) Kai ikut nyambung.

"Keren nama gue kali! **Caesar Shanks Jongin D. Roger**! Kekekeke!" Kata Kai sambil ngebusungin dada, tanda bangga dengan nama alaynya.

"Ooh... kalo nama gue sih **Gold D. Chen King of Law**. Gue ngeceng si Monet! Aah~ Monet itu unyu kawan." Chen terbang ke dunianya sendiri tapi gajadi karena nabrak langit-langit rumah. Sehun ikut nimbrung.

"Hohoho~! Kenalin nama gue **Roronoa Sehun Portgas D. Horohorohoro**. Kecengan gue si Perona itu lhohh... putri hantu terunyu sedunia One Piece." Katanya kemudian naik ke atas meja ruang tamu.

"Nama gue **Monkey Kris D. Dragon**." Kata Kris numpang eksis. Tao ngerjapin mata ke Kris.

_'Elo naga monyet paling ganteng buat gue, Kris. Andai kau tahu, kapan tiba waktuku, jadi pacarmu (lagunya Ungu - Andai Ku Tahu diparodiin Tao)' _Batin Tao dengan backsound lagunya Ungu. Ternyata yang nyetel itu tetangga sebelahnya Chanyeol. Sapa lagi kalo bukan...

**BYUN BEBEK BAYGON EYELINER JUMBO YANG UNYU SEPANJANG JALAN!**

Cliquers oh cliquers...

**"WOY, PEMIRSA! KACANG LARANG KACANG LARANG!"** Suho ngamuk. **"GUE TANYA NAMA KUCING ELO PARK CENDOL MOODBREAKER DOBI!?"**

"Woles, hyung. Sabar, kalo ga bisa sabar ya Subur. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke orang lain terutama tetangga rempong gue yang lagi nyetel lagunya Ungu, Byun Baekhyun, yaksok?" Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Suho dan kawan-kawan angguk-angguk lagi.

"Namanya..."

Chanyeol tarik napas, Sehun-Chen-Kai-Suho-Kris-Tao tahan napas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya... Baekkie."

Chanyeol buang napas, Kai dkk buang angin dari belakang.

Setelah acara kabur-mengaburkan bau yang mengintimidasi dan dapat mencelakai hidung setiap manusia yang ada di sana, Chanyeol masang alat-alat yang dipake buat nonton pilem. Tepat saat ngambil CD pilem... Chanyeol menemukan...

Kucingnya...

.

Si Baekkie...

.

**PINGSAN DENGAN CARA YANG MENGENASKAN, GARA-GARA KENTUT!**

.

"BAEKKIEEEEE! Elo ga apa-apa khan? Gue akan selamatkan elu! Bertahanlah nakk..!"

Terjadilah sinetron Indonesia dadakan. Judulnya 'Tragedi Kucing yang Tragis' kalo mau lihat dateng aja kerumahnya Park Chanyeol ini, oke? Setelah disogok dengan ikan asin, si Baekkie bangun. Dan keadaanpun kembali tenteram.

"Kita nonton pilem apa, teman-teman?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia nyodorin banyak banget CD pilem mulai dari horror sampe komedi.

"Kaga ada pilem yadong?" -Kai.

**"ORA USAH DI ANDHANI YEOL! MENGKO SI JOGGING KUMAT! ATI-ATI!"** -Suho.

"Yez Sir! Ga ada, Jong. Ortu gue ga bakal bolehin gue punya pilem kaya gitu. Tanya aja sama Bang Naga. Iya nggak?" -Chanyeol.

"Y." -Kris.

"Singkat amat! Eh, cuy! Jadi kaga nonton pilemnya? Minta pendapat dong!" Tanya Chen, dia sebenernya pengen lihat Death Note tapi kaga ada Luhan. Ga seru katanya. Padahal L-nya keren banget #_isi hati author._

"Gimana kalo lihat Harry Potter?" Tawar Sehun pengen lihat sang kecengan yang lainnya, Hermione Granger.

"Bosen gue. Itu mah udah diputer ping seket buntet di tipi." Kai ngibasin tangannya nggak mau, "Gimana kalo kita nontong Breaking Dawn?"

"Heleh... itu mah akal bulus elo yang mau ngelihat Bella sama Edward yadongan! Mending kita lihat Kungfu Panda aja." Giliran Tao yang nyatain pendapatnya. Kris geleng-geleng kepala.

"Masih bagusan Angry Bird, Tao-er." Kata Kris dengan ekspresi 'Maybe Next Time' andalannya.

"Itu kekanak-kanakan banget, Kris. Nonton Crazy Little Thing Called Love aja, gimana? Gue nangis gara-gara si Shone nolak Nam. Padahal dia cantik bangeet~!" Kata Suho dengan ekspresi melasnya. Walau udah nonton berapakalipun pilem itu tetep ngena banget di hati (gue).

"Liat Love of Siam aja. Tentang si Mario Maurer jadi cowok yaoi?" Usul Kai sambil gerakin alisnya yang -_katanya_- so very very seksi itu.

"Modus... elu cuma pengen cari inspirasi biar bisa nembak Dio kan?" Tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran. "Chen, elu aja yang usul deh."

Chen ngangguk, dia lihat-lihat CD pilem yang tadi dibawa Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba matanya blink-blink. Ia nemuin pilem paporitnya di situ. "Ini aja, Yeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai, Sehun, Tao, Suho, Kris kena _electric shock._

.

.

.

.

Yang dipilih Chen adalah **pilem hantu paling nyeremin sepanjang masa.** Judulnya... **Kembalinya Nenek Gayung?** #plak plak plak#

Typo...

**Pilem hantu horror supernatural paling mengerikan sepanjang masa... The EXORCIST.**

Tao pingsan. Kai sama Suho kejang-kejang. Kris ngumpet di kolong meja. Sehun _pokerface_. ChanChen nyengir kuda. Mereka berdua sengaja ngerjain temen-temennya, dasar jahil. Tapi toh, akhirnya mereka semua nonton pilemnya.

Urutan duduknya -_yang atur Tao_- adalah, dari kiri ke kanan : Sehun, Kai, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Zitao, Kris.

Selama pilem berlangsung, Tao teriak kejer-kejer sambil peluk Kris dengan alasan modus. Chen sama Chanyeol malah ketawa geje. Sempet tadi si Chen Jengking ngerjain Suho pake ekor kucing tapi dia bilangnya...

"Awas, Suho hyung! Ada ulat bulu dideketmu!"

... alhasil Suho dengan sekuat tenaga nyepak-nyepak ke segala arah. Sekali itu kakinya nyampe ke pipinya Kai, perutnya Chen, hidungnya Sehun, bokongnya Chanyeol. Jengdae King pun kapok ngerjain Ki Suho.

Waktu sampe kejadian para Exorcist nemuin bangunan tua di bawah tanah dan para iblisnya keluar,

Tao beneran pingsan di pelukan Bang Kris.

Kai ngumpet di keteknya Sehun dengan nahan napas.

Suho minjem penutup mata sambil latah latah.

Chen sama Chanyeol asik makan Chitato dan minum frenta (perasaan tadi nggak beli frenta, deh)

Setelah nyelesein lima film horror berturut-turut, mulai dari The Exorcist, The Happening, Red Rose, Costantine, dan terakhir Insidious, Kai, Sehun, Suho, Tao dan Chen izin pulang kerumah masing-masing. Chanyeol lambai-lambai dari jauh sambil ngelihatin mobil Range Rover punya Kai melaju kencang kaya mobil F1nya Massa.

Kris masuk ke rumah ninggalin Chanyeol sendirian di halaman depan. Waktu udah nunjukin jam lima sore, bentar lagi sunset dan dia nggak pengen ngelewatin momen indah itu. Dari depan rumahnya pemandangan sunset bisa terlihat jelas.

Kayanya dia lagi bergalau ria. Chanyeol ngeluarin I-Pod dan nyetel lagu kesukaan dia kalo lagi galau. Hobastank - The Reason. Headsetnya dipasang dan dia merhatiin matahari yang perlahan lahan tenggelam di sebelah barat. Chanyeol bersenandung kecil.

_"And the reason is..."_

"Chanyeol, elu ngapain sore-sore di depan rumah?" Tiba-tiba ada orang menginterupsi kegiatan bersenandungnya.

_"...you."_

Chanyeol kaget sampe kejengkang. Cowok yang ngagetin dia -_secara nggak sengaja_- itu _sweatdrop._ Dia ngulurin tangan buat bantu Chanyeol berdiri. "Gue tarik, nih. Apa elo mau tiduran terus di tanah?"

Chanyeol nerima uluran tangan namja itu. Tapi bukannya ditarik, Chanyeol malah narik dia jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Cha... chanyeol. Elo sadar kaga? Bangun oy!" Berontak namja itu.

"Udahlah, Baek. Bentar aja kenapa?" Balasnya, kemudian berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun ikut berdiri juga. Bajunya Park Chanyeol ini udah campur tanah sama rumput kering. Entah sadar nggak sadar, Baekhyun ngibasin rumput yang ada di kaosnya Chanyeol.

"Elo kagetnya segitu amat. Ampe kejengkang segala." Sindir Baekhyun. "Tadi ada yang main ke sini, ya?"

"I.. iya. Elo tadi kenapa nggak ikutan?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Kan gue nggak diajak, Yeol!" Si Baygon cemberut sedangkan si tiang listrik ngikik kunti. Kunti cowok.

Hening berkepanjangan. Chanyeol narik tangannya Baekhyun buat duduk di ayunan depan rumahnya. Lihat sunset berdua. Iya, berdua aja. Dengan ayunan yang mengayun pelan, Baekhyun nyandarin kepala di bahunya Chanyeol. Mereka setia menunggu matahari terbenam sampai bulan muncul sebagai gantinya.

"Baek, besok berangkat bareng gue mau nggak?"

"Kaya gue bisa bangun pagi aja."

"Ya gue bangunin dengan paksa aja, rempong amat."

"Gimana?"

"Gue cipok bertubi-tubi."

"Amit-amit, modus elonya. Mentang-mentang gue tamvan imut dan unyu sekali."

"Emang iya, kan?"

Blush...

Pipinya Baekhyun Baygon jadi merah. Kepalanya udah nggak disandarin ke pundaknya Chanyeol lagi. Dia lari ke rumahnya sendiri. Chanyeol cengo ngelihatnya. Dia salah apa? Jiah... Chanyeol ga tau kalo Baekhyun blushing parah, apa? Dasar Happy Virus kurang peka.

**_Bom Ratatata Tatatatata Bom Ratatata Tatatatata Oh my god_**

Hpnya bunyi, ada sms. Dia rogoh saku kanan, nggak ada. Saku kiri, nggak ada. Dia lupa... hpnya ada di bangku ayunan depannya. Smsnya dari, Baekbaek Tercinta.

**_From : Baekbaek Tercinta_**

_'Oke, gue usahain bangun pagi dan kita berangkat sekolah bareng. Jangan lupa bawa motor ato mobil. Gue ga kuat jalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah. Bai bai.'_

Chanyeol senyum geje. Dia balesin smsnya si Baygon.

.

**_Oh ohh eh oh oh ohh eh oh neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo_**

Handphonenya Baekhyun gantian bunyi. Ternyata Chanyeol balesin pesannya.

**_From : Park Dobby LVCY_**

_'Kalo ga kuat jalan kaki, gue gendong bridal style gimana? Just kidding... besok kita naik motor aja. Biar Kris hyung berangkat pake mobil. Btw sodara elo si Daehyun suruh berangkat sendiri, ya? Motornya cuma buat boncengan berdua.'_

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun senyum geje. Setelah sekian lama namun...

.

.

.

"GON, Baygon!" Teriak seseorang dari luar kamarnya Baekhyun. Nada suaranya panik banget.

"Apaan, DAEH!? Berisik tahu nggak!?" Balas Baekhyun gak kalah keras. Pintu kamarnya dia buka. Dari sana Daekhyun langsung masuk kamar. Dia bau keringet, mulutnya ada bekas misis ceres, dia habis makan roti tawar.

"Sodara cewek gue yang nyebelin, hari ini datang mau nginep di sini sampe tahun depan!" Teriak Daehyun tepat di depan muka Baekhyun. Wajah tamvannya pun tidak terelakkan dari muncratannya Daehyun.

"Oy, Buldozer Berjalan, Jung Daehyun. Elo jangan ngaco deh. Masa sodara elo si Nirina Jubir itu mau nginep disini?! Nggak cukup apa ngehancurin satu rumah karena polahnya yang selalu nyebelin itu?" Baekhyun mendelik. Dia nggak mau percaya yang diomongin Daehyun itu.

"Sampe sumfeh sumfeh, gue ga bohong. Dia sendiri yang telpon gue!" Bela Daehyun.

.

**BRAK!**

.

Pintu rumah dibuka secara paksa dengan tendangan oleh seseorang dari luar.

**"OY! DAEHYUN! KAKAK ELO TERCINTA, AMA-ZINGER UDAH SAMPE!"**

**"Astaganagaeatbulaganaikkudaponibelahdua GUE GA MAU PERCAYAAA!"** Teriak Daehyun sama Baekhyun barengan. Ga cuma itu mereka segera nyegel pintu kamar dengan segala benda yang bisa digunakan. Tapi apa boleh buat, kakak ceweknya Daekhyun itu kelewat preman.

"Buka nggak!? Gue cuma mau nginep seminggu kok! Cepetan!" Kata Jung Hana. BaekDae saling tatap muka. Ternyata cuma seminggu...

"Kalo nggak dibukain gue nginep sampe tahun depan!" Ancam Zinger.

"Oke! Mbak, woles woles, _kula boten gadhah masalah kalih panjenengan_." Kata Daekhyun sambil sujud di depan noonanya. Baekhyun cuma angguk-angguk sok ngerti. Berharap Zinger cuma nginep seminggu aja.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ada orang ngetok pintu rumahnya Baygon. Walau sebenernya pintunya udah lepas dari tempa semula karena dobrakan paksa dari Zinger. Mereka bertiga noleh serempak. Disana berdirilah seorang Park Chanyeol sambil nyengir gigi semua. Mula-mula Baekhyun mangap, dilanjutkan Daehyun nyomot perkedel keju, dan terakhir Zinger ambil granat buat ngebom Park Cimol. Lupakan yang terakhir.

"Baek, ini sandal elo selen satu, tadi ketinggalan waktu elo jatuh." Chanyeol agak gemeteran waktu ngelewatin Zinger. Tanpa noleh kanan kiri dan cuma mandang lurus ke depan, Chanyeol ngasih sandalnya Baygon. Daehyun sekarang udah ngambil tahu bacem.

Dan saat berbalik, Chanyeol nggak sengaja natap langsung ke mukanya Zinger.

"Lho, Bu Guru?"

"Eh, elu kan Park Chanyeol yang itu?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun dan Daehyun cengo sesaat, nggak tau apa yang terjadi antara dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay ngelirik jam di tangannya. Sekarang udah surup dan dia malah mau jalan-jalan. Ntar kalo ketemu kunti gimana? Terus kuntinya ngerayu Lay gara-gara nggak kuat lihat dimplenya. Tapi ternyata si Kunti udah punya cowok. Dan dikiranya Lay nyelingkuhin istri orang?

Kenapa jadi Oh Ternyata?

Lay ngehampirin mamanya yang lagi sibuk nyiapin obat buat pasien. Memang orang tuanya adalah dokter. Ayahnya yang bertugas memeriksa sedangkan istrinya yang meracik obat. Tak ada waktu luang bagi mereka untuk dihabiskan bersama Lay. Tapi ngelihat mamanya yang lagi kerja, dia urungin niat buat bicara sebentar.

Akhirnya dia masuk ke rumah utama. Beruntung dia ketemu kakak ceweknya. Zhang Fei Fei. Dia habis pulang kerja di apotek. Keluarga dokter gitu, loh. Tapi Lay nggak pengen jadi dokter. Dia mau jadi perawat (apa bedanya woy). Yah... sebenernya sih belum ada cita-cita tetap. Lagipula dia kan sekolah di SMA seni. Harusnya jadi boyband, kan? Nggak harus ding.

Lay nyamperin jiejienya.

"Fei jiejie. Yixing mau keluar rumah dulu. Ada beberapa alat tulis Yixing yang ilang dicolong Kai sama Sehun. Kalo ditanyain mama bilangin ya?" Tanya Lay pada kakak ceweknya itu. Fei noleh.

"Oke. Eh, Xing. Jiejie titip beli'in kapur bagus ya? Akhir-akhir ini banyak semut masuk rumah lewat jendela. Jadi jangan lupa, nanti jie jie sampein ke mama kok." Kata Fei, contoh kakak cewek yang baik nggak kaya temen smanya dulu si Zinger. Tipe berandalan sejati.

Kemudian Lay keluar rumah. Dia naik sepeda biar cepet sampe dan nggak terlalu capek. Sepanjang jalan dia nyanyi-nyanyi pelan. Nyanyi lagunya Linkin Park yang From The Inside atau In The End #_lagu favorit author selain Numb._ Tapi...

Waktu part nyescream dia keselek nyamuk. Niatnya mau nandingin suaranya si Jogging, Xiumin, ato bang Naga, Kris...

_'Kris...'_

**Beep! Beeeeep!**

**Meooong!**

"MAMAAAAH SETOP!"

"AWAS NAKK! ADA KUCING NYEBRANG JALAAAN! NUUUU!"

"Hah?"

**BRAK!**

Lay jatuh. Sepedanya jatuh. Dompetnya masih di jaket. Untungnya kucing yang nyebrang tadi nggak kelindes. Cuma keserempet dikit ekornya. Orang yang naik mobil itu keluar. Dia ibu-ibu sama anak cowoknya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Maafkan saya, nak. Tadi bikin kaget. Tapi serius saya nggak sanggup lihat kucing ketabrak." Kata yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Nggak apa-apa, ahjumma. Saya juga salah. Tadi saya ngalamun di jalan." Lay nyoba rendah hati. Kayanya kakinya kegores aspal dan berdarah. Padahal dia punya penyakit hemofilia. Oh! No!

"Lho, Lay. Kamu berdarah?!" Cowok yang kayaknya aegyanya si ahjumma itu histeris. Lay serasa kenal suaranya. Dia nengok ke cowok itu. Ternyata Mbah Suho. Suho Joon Myeon. Jun Ma Hao.

"Umma, sepedanya tolong dimasukkin ke belakang. Kita anter dia ke rumah sakit." Suruh Suho dan dengan seenak jus jambu, dia gendong Lay ala bridal masuk ke mobil. Ummanya masukin sepeda Lay -yang nggak berat- ke belakang.

Lay mendadak deg-degan. Dia dekeeeeeeeeet banget sama Suho. Cowok yang diem-diem ngecengin dia. Lay didudukin di jok depan sedangkan Suho di jok tengah. Setelah semuanya masuk ke mobil, ummanya Suho langsung tancap gas ke RS terdekat keburu Lay kehabisan darah.

.

"Itu tadi mama elo ya?" Tanya Lay, setelah menerima perawatan. Untung dia belum kehilangan banyak darah. Beruntung ummanya Suho yang nyetir ngebut kaya Edward Pattinson, yang tanpa ngeliatin jalan aja nggak bakal nabrak.

"Iya." Jawab Suho. Dia disuruh nemenin Lay di taman rumah sakit dulu sama ummanya. Lay manggut-manggut.

"Namanya siapa? Dia cantik lho." Lay terlalu kepo deh, kayanya.

"Kim Taeyeon. Tapi kalo elo tahu sifat aslinya, ck... beda banget sama yang tadi." Kata Suho dan itu bikin Lay ketawa geli. Denger suara tawanya Lay yang bak nyanyian seriosanya Putri Ayu itu, Suho langsung adem ayem tentrem.

"Kalo umma elo, siapa namanya?" Tanya Suho ke Lay. Namja China berdimple itu hening sejenak. Di ngelihat atas dimana banyak bintang-bintang jadi hiasan langit malam.

"Mamaku namanya Song Qian. Dia dokter rumah sakit sekaligus asisten papaku kalau sedang buka praktek di rumah." Terang namja yang bernama asli Yixing itu.

"Oh! Itu ummaku, ayo kami antar pulang. Besok tak kasih alat tulisku." Lay natap suho bingung sekaligus ngerasa nggak enak.

"Jangan serius gitu mukanya, alat tulis gue baru kok. Belum ada yang dipakai."

Setelah dipanggil oleh umma Suho. mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan menuju mobil milik umma Suho itu. Lay cuma nundukin kepala, dia nyembunyiin semburat merah dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat... ehem... masudnya rumahnya Dio.

**"DIO-YA! GUE CINTA ELO!** Terima gue, pelis..." Pinta namja tinggi itu sembari nyodorin bunga mawar warna biru buat Dio tercinta.

"Maaf, tapi gue udah punya seseorang yang gue suka." Jawab Dio. Walau dia nggak yakin namja itu bakal nyerah soal ngelamar dia. Padahal dia baru 'suka' belum pacaran atau tunangan. Dio banjir keringet dingin. Perutnya mules. Wajah cowok didepannya itu emang ganteng bin tamvan tapi tetep aja...

"Elo nggak suka gue, ya?" Tanya cowok itu.

_'Tau jawabannya gitu._' Batin Dio kejem.

"Pokoknya **gue** **ga akan nyerah sampe bisa jadi seme elu, Dio-ya!"**

"Bocah kurang ajar..."

Dio geram, tanganya pengen nonjok itu cowok. Dia mau diapain tadi? Kelihatannya Dio dalam bahaya. Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa bebas dari cowok sok gentelman tadi adalah konsultasi. Ke siapa? Tentu saja...

Byun Baygon dan sahabatnya, Zhang Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**Geje sumpah, geje...**

**Tapi saya butuh review kalian, readersdeul... jangan jadi siders, jebal? Baca review kalian itu rasanya seneng. Jadi ketawa sendiri kadang kadang. Kalau ini mau dilanjut mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian ya~ **

**Oh iya... saya lanjutin ff itu berdasarkan review terbanyak perchapter, jadi silahkan review bagi yang belum kalau pengen ff saya yg lain diupdate segera.**

**Sebenernya ini lebih ke school life romance tapi apa boleh buat... :D**

**Balasan review :**

**Park Ri Yeon : **makasih :D, saya panggil anda RiYeon ah boleh~? kekeke...

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **geng gadungannya udah pda muncul semua kok, khusus Chapter 3 ini tentang hari minggu diluar sekolahl

**SlytherSoul : **siap dilanjut kalau respon readersnya baik heheehe~ C: #ketawa mulu

**Fly21 : **Sekarang bukan diomorgan lagi tapi, Diodol #ditendangearthlings. Hoobae kurang asem tuh... Fansnya Zitao merapat.

**Kim Hye Soo : **sekarang udah meratatatata~ Duh kapaknya nancep #tanda tanya. Jidatnya Kim Jogging itu diaspal ya? Rata amat #plak

**YeolliePark : **anda line berapa? saya masih muda lho, baru 15 hehehe... Makasih XD

**Kopi Luwak : **Zitao udah mulai beraksi sekarang... dia lagi modusin Kris

**Imeelia : **pasti dilanjut~! Tergantung respon readers sih... hehehe

**sayestoyaoi : **Chenminnya chapter depan, ne~ Udah diupdate hahaha... Fanfic anda juga lucu kok, puk puk jangan pundung. Iya update ini update XD

**Vicky98Amalia : Saya **LANJUT! Weh... sampe nangis hahaha... udah dilanjut

**Oh Hannie : **karena kalo Daehyun buing" kan cuma ngomong doang nggak pake gerakan tangan. Tapi nggak kebayang juga ya, Jung Daehyun si eating machine beraegyo ria #ditampolraketnyamuk. Yah... semoga dia nggak aegyo beneran hahaha

**Riyoung Kim : **iya~ udah di update chingu :D

**Imeelia : **wah... makasih~ ini udah dilanjut walau lama sih XP

**Rara Byun **: iya mamanya KaiJongup lawak beneran. Sebanding sama nunung OVJ lol... udah ku lanjut~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **astaganagananaganaga Jogging Kai Siswanto Suwardoyo XD namanya itu lhoo... haha... boleh juga tuh #ditimpukgajah# kalo saya typo yang salah tangan ;?; jiah~ Boleh juga tuh... terus bintang tamunya EXO nggak kebayang deh

**xiaa : **oke sulay udah ada... aegyo anda berhasil kok, jeongmal! :D

**BunnyPoro : **Iya, ini EXO ft B.A.P dan lain lain pokoknya banyak BoyBand GirlBand deh~ Bebeb Zelo munculnya kapan, yaahh... coba chapter depan hehehe :D

**Azura Lynn Gee : **oke... saya lanjutin ff jamuran satu ini XP semoga suka~

**Kopi Luwak : **makasih dibilang lucu, ffnya wakakakaka... #ketawamulu #sarap

**Maudy **: TaoRisKrisTao ada kok, lagi masa permodusan ini XD

**do ahreum : **oke gue tahu ttg kuota smrtplend :p kan ingatan saya itu kuat kaya lem G bkan lem UHU, chingu. Dah di update :D

**No Bash Chara! No Silent Reader! Tinggalkan jejak anda, jebal?**

***Aegyo bareng JongUp***

**Thank you~**


	4. A Horrible Monday Morning Part 1

**Awas bahasa tidak baku dan typo bertebaran!**

Semuanya merapaaat~! EXO OT12 ada semua, yeyeyeyeiii /heboh sendiri. Semoga episode hari Senin ini menggembirakan, wakakaka... Ditunggu reviewnya, monggo.

**YeoXO Keunree **_bring this story to you_

**DON'T BE SO SERIOUS**

**CHAPTER 4 A**

**Hari Senin yang Katjau . A Horrible Monday Morning**

**.**

**.**

**_"Upachyara bendera hari Syenin, tanggal 15 Juli tahun Eks Eks (?) akan syegera dimulai..."_**

**_"Pemimpin upachyara memasuki lapangan upachyara."_**

SKIP hehehe...

Bohong lagi dah XP

**.**

Pemimpin upacaranya _as known as_ panggil aja James. Berjalan dengan suanguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat... lambat. Peserta upacara dan gurunya berasa ngeliat balapan siput aja. Tak terkecuali Park Cimol, Kim Jogging, Oh Bihun, dan Kim Jengdae yang ketawa ngikik sambil bisik–bisik ke James biar jalan lebih cepat. **_Note_****_:_**_ jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa ada di satu barisan._

"Hust, Den Baguz beroh. Jalannya dipercepat dikit beroh!" Suruh Kai pada James yang notabene adalah adik kelasnya. Si James ceritanya anak kelas X–C.

Dan James pun mempercepat langkah dari 10 cm/menit menjadi 20 cm/menit.

**GA NGARUH!**

Semua peserta upacara tepok jidat.

Apakah James ini anak MKKB? Atau dari kecil cuhubutan sama Bekicot _–siput_? Semua yang ada di dunia itu mungkin... katanya.

"Kalo gue boleh usul, ntu anak bakal gue jorokin _–dorong_– jatuh ke _skateboard_ dan gue surung –_dorong_– ke tengah lapangan." Bisik Sehun kepada Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen yang ada disebelah kanan–kiri–depannya /_ribet._

"Boleh juga tuh, brohun." _–Chanyeol._

"Ajib dah..." _–Kai._

"As long as you loph me~!" –_Jongdae Chen malah nyanyi._

Semua temen Chen mendelikin dia.

.

**_"Pembina upachyara memasuki mimbar kedua."_**

Kemudian kepala sekolahnya SMA Smartent 22 yang terkenal dengan zamban dan ke-alayannya itu memasuki lapangan upacara. Ehem, _by the way_ yang jadi pembawa acaranya kalo ngomong agak alay dan dibuat-buat gitu deh...

Setelah sang kepala sekolah a.k.a Lee Soo Man atau bisa dibilang Si Lu Man atau Oki Lukman (o_ke semua_), memasuki mimbar. Pembawa acaranya ngomong lagi sampe ke amanat.

**_"Amanat pembina upachyara."_**

James mengistirahatkan pasukan.

**_"ISTIRAHAT DITEMPAAAAATT! GRAK!"_**

Pesertanya malah sedakep. KAREPEEE?!

Setelah instruksi mereka pada istirahat ditempat sambil ngeteh poci dan makan bakwan jagung. Kalau gurunya? Oh... mereka juga pada minum soda gembira sama ngemil Brownis kukus Amanda (baca baik-baik, nanti malah jadi brownis meng-kukus Amanda).

Bapak Sooman pun memberi amanat.

"Anak-anak yang saya tjintai. Sudah dikonfirmasi minggu depan..." dia berhenti sebentar pasang wajah serius berikut murid dan guru juga berhenti makan.

"...minggu depan **SAYA** **BAKAL NONTON KONSERNYA CHERRY BELLE, NAKS!**"

Sooman dilempari sigitan cabe dengan penuh perasaan murka.

"LANJUT PAK! Udah panazzz... nanti kalo gue jadi item kaya anak kelas XI-D itu gima.." Teriak salah seorang murid, Choi Junhong, Zelo. Anak kelas multitalent X-C, temen sekelasnya James. Tapi sebelum sempet nyelesein omongannya, dia keburu dibungkem sama temen sekelasnya, namanya Deni Firlyanto Cucokz.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kalian semua bakal **KEMAH!**"

Murid-muridnya pada _pokerface._ Gurunya jengah. Sooman pundung. Enggak seruuuu...

"Oke... kalau nggak ada respon, kemahnya diganti jadi pesantren kilat dan retret bersama." Pak Sooman ngancem.

Dan... murid-muridnya pura-pura heboh nggak suka dan akhirnya kemah pun bakal terlaksana. Hemeh, adakah warga sekolah yang nggak somplak barang dikit aja? Palingan cuma si pendiam, Limbad. Eh itu murid? Bukan deng, pertapa nyasar /_dikejarburunghantu._

Setelah amanat dan sebagainya sampailah kita pada sesi,

**_"Pengumuman-pengumuman." _**

Sang guru IPA masuk ke kelas -_coret-_ nyamber microphone dari sang MC dengan slow mosien (?). Iya, guru IPA merangkap wakil kepala sekolah. Park Jin Young. Tingkat kesomplakannya melebihi Pak Siluman. Dia pernah membintangi film seperti Dream High sebagai guru terbully dan ia juga menjabat sebagai guru dance sekaligus musik. Biasa... guru maruk.

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini sampai hari Sabtu, kalian pulang pukul 11.00 KST." Pak Jinyoung nyelehin -_naruh_- mic dan ngeloyor ke toilet. Astoge...

Muridnya sorak-sorak bergembira.

**_"Pemimpin upachyara meninggalkan lapangan upachyara."_**

Kai nyiapin stopwatch, sementara Sehun-Chen-Chanyeol ngitungin langkahnya James.

Karena durasi, temennya si James, Junhong Zelo, ngambil _skateboard_. Sedangkan temen lainnya, si Deni dan Kuncoro Jati Dhimazwijaya (temennya ZeloDeni), dorong James sampe jatuh ke skateboarnya Zelo. Akhirnya James diluncurkan dengan tidak sabaran oleh mereka bertiga.

**ITU RENCANANYA SEHUN BEROOOOOOOOOOHH!**

Penonton bersorak ria _(lagi)._

_Meanwhile_, sang pencetus ide -_Sehun_- mangap nggak percaya.

"Demi bulu kakinya Jogging tambah panjang, gue ga nyangka rencana gue _daebak_ juga." _-Sehun._

**"ASDFGHJKLKJFFDS WIRO SABLENG!"** _-Kai._

.

.

.

.

.

"Uyeee~ belok kanan lompat... belok kiri merunduk."

**BRUK!**

"WOY! ZICO! BERHENTI KAGAK!?"

Baekhyun elus dada, pagi-pagi udah ketabrak manusia. Kalau nggak salah dia anak seangkatan dia temen ngerappnya Chanyeol. Dia lupa nama _namja _itu...

"Sapa ya? Hn... oh iye Bora!"

**BLEGH**

Ada manusia sok watados nggebleg -_mukul dgn kerasss_- punggungnya Baygon sampe dia keselek. Baekhyun nengok dan ternyata itu adalah, Tao. Byun Baygon pura pura nggak ngelihat dan ngeloyor pergi sambil mainin _Subway Surf _yang sempet ketunda tadi.

"Baygon gege kampret. Ninggalin gue masa." Tao diam ditempat. Masih natap punggung si Baygon yang perlahan menghilang di belokan koridor sekolah. Dia sendirian padahal Tao phobia sendirian.

**Ngik** (?)

"Hemeh..."

**Tap tap tap tap**

Tao ga berani noleh. Dia gemetaran sambil goyang itik.

"Tao, elo ngapain sendiri disini?" Tao noleh sekarang, ternyata itu Kris. Omaigod. Tao kabur. Dia belom siap ketemu sang kecengan. Dan ia nggak sengaja nabrak manusia. Yang ditabrak terpelanting lima meter saking kencengnya Tao lari.

Saking kencengnya, Shun Kakei pun kalah dalam soal men-tackle lawan. UYEH! Ini bukan ff anime. _BTS (back to story)._

"AMPUNI SAYA!"

Tao bersimpuh di kakinya sang korban.

"Hyung, elu alay banget sih sama adik sendiri."

Tao ngeliatin ntu bocah. Ternyata adik kembarnya si Ren yang dia tabrak. Minhyun baru dateng dan nolongin Ren berdiri. Tao nggak ditolongin, eh nggak ding, Kris yang ngikutin Tao bantu dia berdiri.

"Elo nggak apa-apa?" waw... KrisMinhyun barengan ngomongnya. Cuma ke beda orang.

"Nggak kok." Kata TaoRen.

"Ya, kalo begitu... udah dulu ya hyung! **Pastiin kita sekeluarga dapet hyung BULEEE**!" Teriak MinRen keras banget. Sedangkan Tao berharap Kris nggak denger teriakan _dopple ganger_ ngondek tadi. Malu, bro rasanya... Kris ngorek kuping merasa denger sesuatu yang samar-samar. Padahal keras banget teriakannya.

"Kris gege, Tao masuk kelas duluan ya." Kata Tao terus ngacir ke kelasnya, masih mikir-mikir Kris denger teriakan duo adik kembarnya nggak.

Kris angguk-angguk ajah, terus balik ke kelas juga.

Eiiittt...

Ada orang ngintip dari balik jendela kelas, kawan. Yaitu Kai-Sehun-Lay. Dua orang dari mereka bertiga cekikikan mulu ampe kaya kunti tapi yang satunya diem sambil muka berak nontonin layar hape-nya Kai yang di pake buat muter film Blind. Hape canggih mamen! Ga kaya hpnya author, CROSS F1X 300ribuan, lololol... tapi keren #plak.

"Eh, Hun."

"Ape?"

"Monyet?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, 'ape' kan bahasa Jawanya kera." Jawab Sehun. Lay noleh, gitu-gitu dia mahir bahasa Jawa.

"Bahasa Inggris, Oh Bihun si Paddle Pop Pelangi di Rambut." Ralat Lay. Thehun nyengir kea biasanya.

"Be te we, anak kembar tadi siapa, ya?" Tanya Kai pada dua orang cuhubut-nya.

"Kalo nggak salah sih... adiknya Tao. Gue pinter khan? iYADONG kan wawasan gue luas!" Jawab Sehun karena Lay nggak tahu. Tongkrongannya bukan sama dua orang ini, tapi sama Baygon-Morgan-Lohan-Bakpao-Naga. Lay ngelihatin layar hape lagi. Sampailah dia di adegan Sseulki dibunuh sama dokter aborsi itu.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SSEULKI UNYU KENAPA DI TEWASKAN, HAAHHH! HAHHH HAHHH HAHHHH!" _Hello Effect_, KaiSehun ikut nge-hahh hahh.

"HAHHHH?! ELO NGOMONGIN APA SIH, HYUNG HAHHHHHH!?" Wah, tumben dua anak ini sopan sama hyungnya.

"ITU LHOHH! FILM BLIND, YANG PAS ANJINGNYA MIN SOO AH DIBUNUH!" Lay ga mau nyante.

"HYUNG KEPSLOK JEBOL HYUNG!"

Lay bow 30 derajat minta maaf jebolin _capslock._

"Eh, Lay_ hyung_, Kris ge udah punya pacar belom?" Tanya Sehun. Lay ga noleh, terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan barang sedetikpun adegan dari film itu. Sehun latihan vocal bentar, _warming up_ mau teriak. Kai sedia Komik OBH kalo Sehun batuk mendadak.

"Hhhhnggggghhh!"

"LAY _HYUNG_ NOLEH BENTAR PEULISEU! GUE TANYA KRIS GE UDAH PUNYA PATJAR BELOM!? _IKKE _SEUPER SEURIEUS! DEMI AINUN DI PERANIN RYN CHIBI JAWAB _IKKE!_!_ JIJ_ TAK PUNYA PEURASAAN ATAU BAGAIMANA, HAHHH!?" Gantian Sehun yang jebolin _capslock_.

**_a/n:_**_ itu bahasa Benchung yang gue dapet dari komik._

"BUDEK HUN! GUE BUDEKKK!" Lay berhenti bentar. "Tanyain sendiri ke orangnya, lah. Setahu gue sih dia masih pacaran sama anak XII-B itu." Jawab Lay kemudian, super nyantai, Sehun sama Kai ga konek. Siapa yaaaaa?

"Cewek apa cowok?" Tanya Kai, kepo.

"Alih kelamin, ya iyalah cewek. Kenapa emangnya?" Lay nanya balik, KaiHun _klesik-klesik_ mau jawab apa, masalahnya yang nyuruh tanya itu Tao. Sekali-kali menjalankan misi, kawan. Jangan cuma nge-game, **mBRIBIK DIOLUHAN**, makan dan lain-lain.

"Nggak apa-apa, soalnya Kris gege nggak pernah jalan bareng _yeojachingu_nya, sih. Kita kan nggak tahu." Bela Sehun karena dia yang mulai tanya tadi.

_Skip _sejenak sampe Lay selesai nonton pilem.

_"Hyung!" _

_"Hyung-ah!"_

_"Hyuuuuuu~~~ng!"_

_"Hyuuuuuuuu~~~ng!"_

"Apa, den bagus..." Jawab Lay nyerah sama _dongsaeng _kepo bin ajaibnya itu. Kai Sehun mau interogasi lagi, nih, kayanya. Kai nunjuk muka hyung Chinanya.

"Di matanya ada upil tuh!"

**"ANAKE WIRO SABLENGGGGG! MATA GUE JERNIH TAK SEKERUH BENSINMUU DAN BEBAS BELEK BEROOOHHHH!"** Lay ngamuk di kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kelas Sebelas Musik**

"Baek, kira-kira gimana ya, caranya biar tuh bocah nyerah ngejar-ngejar gue?" Tanya Dio ke cuhubutnya, Baekhyun. Baygon memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, duduk siap grak, semangat pagi, baru jawab pertanyaannya Dio.

"Ya elo jangan lari!"

**BLEGH!**

Dua orang sudah yang nggebleg punggungnya Baygon (Tao dan Dio).

"MORGAN! JANGAN NAKAL YAAAA!"

"Tapi gue salah apa, kakanda?" Morgan menjawab.

Baekhyun tengok ke kanan, di sana ada Morgan SMASH (_yang lagi vakum gegara pindah sekolah ke SMA Smartent 22, bro)_.

'_Oh... kembarannya Dio_.' Baekhyun acuh tak acuh.

1...

2...

3...

Baekhyun noleh lagi, di kanan ada Dio di kiri juga ada Dio. Mana yang asli?

"Dio?"

"Iya...?" Yang kiri jawab. "Kok elo ada dua?"

"SEDEEEEEEEEEEENGGGGGGGG!"

**BRUAK!**

Dio _fliptable._.. pembalasan karena diterbangin (?) Luhan ke tumpukan kardus di MV Wolf Drama version.

Luhan dan Chen yang lagi ngerumpi berdua mendengar suara debaman keras yang berasal dari Dyo Kyeong Soo. Tiba-tiba musik pun dimulai.

MUZIIIIIKKK

HHAAAK!

DASAR KAU **KYEONG **RACHUN, BARU KENAL UDAH NGAJAK GIDUH _-ribut-_!

"Gue mimpi apa semalem itu anak dateng pagi-pagi begini, Tuhan..." Dio meratapi nasibnya mendapati orang yang paling nggak pengen ia temui udah berdiri sambil manggul _radiotape_ dan _skateboard _dengan iringan musik KYEONG RACHUN.

"Dio! Elo segera berlindung, biar gue, Luhan sama Chen yang membasmi parasit satu itu!" Komando dari Baekhyun selaku ketua yang dipercaya oleh seorang D.O Kyung Soo(bur). Baekhyun-Luhan-Chen pada nyeret bocah yang udah mau nggombalin Dio di pagi yang damai gini jauh jauh dari kelas mereka.

Tanpa sengaja, Chen lihat Chanyeol, Kris, Suho lewat.

"HYUUUNGG! BANTUIN QITA!"

Dengan sigap tiga orang berbadan gede -_ehem- -ehem_- ikut nyeret si bocah _fanboying_ yang masih meronta-ronta minta disembelih, eh, dilepasin. "TEEDAAAKKK! AKU MAU KETEMU SAMA SANG KECENGAN!"

"Dek, kalo elo nggak mau diem, gue masukkin tokek ke dalem sempak elo." Ancam Kris dengan senyum mengancam, aktor dadakan, kawan.

Anak cowok itu diem, kaku, keki, mati kutu, basi, jamuran, karatan, de es be, etc.

Setelah memberezkan anak cowok bernama Choi Junhong Zello tadi, Baygon, Lohan, Jengking balik ke ruang kelasnya lagi. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho. Ternyata Dewi Fortuner -_tipeX_- Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Baekhyun dkk. Kenapa?

Soalnya nggak ada Kim Jogging Kai.

Kenapa kalau ada Kai?

Ya si ZelloKai ga sssseelllamadd dong...

**BAYANGKHAN!**

SEORANG CHOI JUNHONG DAN KIM JONGIN ADU BENTROK MEMPEREBUTKAN KECENGAN, DO KYUNGSOO. PERTARUNGAN ANTARA BLACK AND WHITE BAKAL TERJADI KAWAN! PERTUMPAHAN SKATEBOARD DAN MILKSHAKE COKELAT BAKAL TAK TERHINDARKAN. PERPECAHAN KUBU JOGGING DAN SKETBORD BAKAL TERJADI JUGA!

PERANG DUNIA KE 3 BEROOOOHHH!

PEMENANGNYA ADALAH DO KYUNGSOO DENGAN PANCI BOLONG KERAMATNYA BROOO!

SORI KEPSLOK JEBOLLL!

Ehem... santai.

"Gimana, nih? Gue harus ngapain?" Tanya Dio pada Baygon yang udah balik bareng Lohan dan Jengking juga. Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Dan CLING! Petromax nyala di jidatnya Bekun.

"GUE TAHU!"

"Elo manusia." Sanggah Luhan.

"WUUUHHH! Ga seruuuu! Diem dulu bentar!" Protes Baekhyun. Chen masih sibuk mantengin tiga orang yang lagi diskusi serius itu. Karena posisi duduknya Chen menghadap jendela luar kelas yang menampakkan koridor sekolah, ia melihat sang kecengan lewat. Matanya penuh lampu kerlap-kerlip.

Kerlap... kerlip... kerlap... kerlip... #apaan?

"XIUMINIEEE!" Chen berdrama ria sendiri. Dia naik kursi sambil ngulurin tangan kanan pura-puranya mau menggapai Xiumin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dipake buat pegang hanger -_yang buat nggantung baju_- sebagai busur panah. "ROBIN HOOD ADA DI SINI!"

"Bang Chen... keteknya _mengo_." Kata temen sekelasnya, Wooram (_tau ah, Wooram -coret- buram_). Chen buru-buru turun kursi dan make jaket _baseball _hitam-putihnya.

"Hust! Ram, Wooram! Jangan keras-keras!" Kata Chen. Namun si Wooram malah mehrongin dia. Kurang asem...

"Tahu apa Baek?" Tanya Luhan setelah bisa merendam hasrat untuk nge-pal tiap bocah yang bicara.

"Tahu bakso, Han. Gini, gue punya ide. Gimana kalo Dio pura-pura udah punya pacar?" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya. Morgandio dan Lohanissa mengo. Chen masih sibuk buka-tutup ketek dia. Mengecek apakah masih utuh ato bulunya jadi putih semua #_thorrr, sadar thorrr._

"Siapa pacar gue, Bek. Sadar Bek gue ga punya pacar." Balas Dio jujur, sejujurnya, namun naas ANDA KURANG BERUNTUNG! Dia harus menerima lamaran Zello kalo nggak segera cari pacar bohongan. Sekarang tiga orang yang lain mikir keras. Keras banget ampe kepala jadi lembek (?).

"Iya ya..." Baekhyun megangin kepala frustasi. Dia pengen bantuin temennya tapi idepun susah dijalankan. Mana sempet nyari pacar dalam waktu dekat gini.

**For your information: **'_Selain anak gengnya Chanyeol, nggak ada yang tahu kalau KAI ngesir -suka- sama Dio.'_

"Gimana kalau Kai aja?" Kata Chen, siapa tahu dia bisa manfaatin hal ini buat ngerjain Jogging. Akal bulus dia tuh.

"Jangan, mukanya nggak menjamin." Jawab Luhan. Tapi Chen mikir lain. Kalo Kai ketemu Zello, perang dunia ke-tiga bakal terjadi beneran. Hasyemina... jangan sampai itu terjadi kalau kalian masih pengen lihat WOLF Drama Ver Episode 3 (_eh?_).

"OH! Gue ingat! Gimana kalau Dio pura-pura pacaran sama Chanyeol?" Cetus Baekhyun _so suddenly._

Luhan mangap lebar. Diantara mereka, ralat, diantara semua murid, yang tahu kalau Baygon ngesir Cimol itu cuma Lohan seorang, dan adiknya Chanyeol kayanya. _This is so complicated, galls_. Baekhyun keringet dingin.

"Baek, tapi..."

Baekhyun langsung kasih sinyal ke Luhan biar dia diem aja. Biar cuma mereka bertiga, author, readers dan Tuhan yang tahu. Amin (?).

"Boleh aja, sih." Jawab Dio enteng.

**DHEG!**

Dua orang kena serangan hati.

Pertama, Baekhyun. Karena sang kecengan bakal dijadiin pacarnya sahabat sendiri. Dan ada kemungkinan Dio juga suka sama Park Moodbreaker Cimol Dobi Dda Gi Chanyeol.

Kedua, Chen. Karena dia nggak tega lihat Kai yang udah kaya adiknya _-karena nama hampir sama-_ sakit hati, sakit cinta, sakit mental.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang martial arts**

"Xiumin gege... Kris ge udah punya pacar belum ya?" Tanya Tao sambil bergelayutan di karung tinju dengan manjanya. Kaya Koala aja deh. Sedangkan Xiumin lagi garuk punggung pake pedang anggar. Biar greget kalo kata Mad Dog.

"_Posibility_, 80 persen. Dia masih pacaran sama _yeoja_ kelas XII-D itu." Jawab Xiumin sambil buang napas lega, gatal di punggungnya hilang. Kan ada...

Kalpanaxx...

_#Iklan._

NYISSSS...

MARIMAS JERUK NIPIS NYIIISSSSSS

Hatinya Tao kaya ditusukk tusukk jarum tumpul. Nggak nyeri banget tapi tetep aja sakit. Abis itu di taburin garam dan di siram air es.

NYISSSSSSSS

Sule lewat bentar nyariin tongkat satpam.

"Di sini nggak ada yang lihat pentungan satpam gue ya?"

"Nggak, Bos..." Jawab seorang murid kendo, Baekho. Anak X-A seangkatan sama adiknya Tao.

Sule pun balik ke ruang satpam.

"Siapa sih, ge?" Tanya Tao lagi. Dasar anak perminatan KEPO.

"Kalo nggak salah ya bener, namanya ..."

Tao drodok banget, keringetnya tumpeh tumpeh.

"Namanya NADINE CHANDRAWINATA."

**BRUK...**

"... namanya UEE. Eh lho, TAO?! Kenapa pingsan, Taooo!"

Ternyata yang ngomong Nadine Chandrawinata tadi adalah Baekho yang lagi ngobrol sama Taehyung _(Taehyung V BTS, kakak ketiga gue, setelah BekunDehyun)._ Nah, si V itu ngebiasin Nadine sedangkan Baekho suka sama Chelsea Olivia pas di Buku Harian Nayla.

Terus apa hubungannya sama Tao pingsan?

Soalnya Tao salah denger. Dia kira pacarnya Kris Yipan itu adalah Nadine padahal Uee. Ck... ngrepotin aja nih Panda gede. Udah Panda, Manja, GEDE lagi. Apanya? _#PLAK!_

"DEK BAEKHO SAMA VEI! TOLONGIN HYUNG ANGKAT PANDA RAKSASA INI!" Teriak Xiumin ga pake napas. Dia cuma kuat angkat kakinya Tao doang. Setelah dibantu oleh Baekho dan V, panda itu berhasil di evakuasi dari TKP menuju UKS. _Daebak_! YE!

Y titik.

Sambil nungguin Tao sadar, Xiumin nungguin di UKS bareng adik kelasnya, V Tae Hyung. Xiumin merhatiin bocah itu dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki. Muka-postur-senyum-sifat semuanya hampir mirip sama Baekhyun.

**Seorang Kim Min Seok menaruh curiga pada V.**

"Vei, lo kelas berapa?" Tanya Xiumin basa-basi biar nggak sunyiii senyaaap... gelaaap malaaam... kusendiri melawan sepi...

padahal masih pagi.

"Kelas X-A, hyung. Jurusan martial arts cabang Hapkido. Sama kayak hyung gue dulu." Jawaban V nimbulin tanda tanya. Apakah dia emang adiknya Baekhyun atau bukan. Woles ah, basa-basinya diterusin dulu.

"Oh iya, dek. Elo tadi bilang suka sama Nadine Chandrawinata. Terus tahu nggak bias hyung siapa?" Si Umin mulaii. Mulai gregetnya. Mulai gombalinnya. Padahal cuma tebak-tebakan geje dan ga penting. V mikir bentar.

"Hm.. bang Umin ngebias ... hm... oh iyap! KAMASEAN MATTEWS!" Xiumin tepok tangan. "Saya bangga sama kamu, Dek! Bisa tau dari mana kau?"

"Pikiran capcus gue biasanya tepat sasaran, Bang." Jawab V tanpa pikir panjang dan jujur, suer, enelan, ciuss. Xiumin mulai waspada. Siaga I diaktifkan, eh. Ngomong tanpa pikir panjang, pas banget kayak Baekhyun.

"Elo kenapa nggak ikut kelas musik, Dek V. Kenapa malah ikut kelas _martial arts_?" Tanya Xiumin lagi-lagi. Pengen ngetes dia, sekaligus biar akrab sama adik kelas. V menerawang keluar jendela.

"Soalnya kelas musik udah buat hyung gue aja, jadi gue masuk _martial arts._"

**TENENG!**

Hyungnya pinter nyanyi, bray. BAEKHYUN BANGET!

"Emang elo adiknya siapa?" Kepo Xiumin sudah sampai tahap akhir.

"Pertama nama gue, Kim Taehyung. Nama sebelumnya Byun Taehyung. Gue ikut ayah sedangkan hyung gue ikut mama. Kita selisih tiga tahun. Hyung gue mirip mama. Kalo gue mirip ayah dan kakak dari ayah. Gue tinggal di tempat yang beda dari hyung gue. Sampai sekarang gue masih jadi anak _single parent_. Hyung gue pinter nyanyi dan _martial arts_. Gue juga. Tapi kita beda jurusan."

SEDENG! PANJANG BANGET NGOMONGNYA... TANPA JEDA PULA!

Xiumin _kelakepan_, dia susah nangkep apa yang diomongin V.

"Intinya kakak gue namanya, Byun Baekhyun."

YESS!

Xiumin nge-scream dan Tao bangun dari pingsannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prosesi pernikahan antara Ratna Dalinanta (Nanto) dan Mona Himneria (Mona) berlangsung khidmad. Saking tenang dan seriusnya, Chanyeol sampai berhalusinasi tentang suatu hal. Pertama, mukanya Nanto jadi mukanya Chanyeol. Kedua, mukanya Mona jadi mukanya Baekhyun.

"Apakah Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu?" Kata sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apakah Byun Baekhyun, bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupmu?" Lanjut sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Sekarang Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"Sah?" _#what?_

"SUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**CIATTT! GRATAK! BRUAGH!**

"ASFSDASDASDFGHJKLLHGFDA#$ !$$!^- -!) ^!"

Setelah acara pernikahan itu, seorang Park Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari karena pengaruh taijutsu dari adik dan kakak perempuannya, Jiyeon dan Yuri. Aslinya sih, Chanyeol dibanting dengan penuh perasaan ISIN! Salah siapa, pas lagi seriusnya tiba-tiba teriak 'SAH! Keras banget. Bikin malu keluarga sendiri, dasar wiro sableng.

Tapi itu udah 2 tahun yang lalu.

**PUK!**

Pundaknya Chanyeol ditepuk dari belakang.

"Hoi! Cimol, lagi ngapain lo?" Tanya Baro, cuhubut setianya Chanyeol. Yang tadi dikira Baekhyun namanya Bora. Iya... Baro adiknya Zico.

"Lagi mereplay masa lalu, Ru."

Kenapa Ru? Kan namanya Baro. Baro to the Baru. Heleh... 11/12 neh.

"Ya udah, gue ke kelas dulu ya! Annyeong!" Dan Baro pun meninggalkan ruang _theater_. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Hm... kalo ada Bu Ah mesti dah di puterin lagunya Sistar yang Nahonja lagi. #_inget episode pertama._

_'Sendiri... biarkan aku sendiri... sendiri... woou... wooohh...'_

Semmmm, lagunya Sherina aja jadi horor kalo di puter di ruang theater yang remang-remang gini. Samar-samar Chanyeol denger suara langkah kaki dari belakang panggung. Padahal pintu masuknya cuma satu dan Park Cimol ada di depan pintu masuk.

_'Lepaskanlah... ikatanmu... dengan aku, biar kamu senang... bila berat, melupakan aku... pelan pelan sajah..."_

Semfrull, ini lagu juga jadi nusukk nusukk hatinya Chanyeol. Dia ingat sang mantan.

_'Akulah sang mantan... akulah sang mantan... woohhh!'_

Giring Nidji ikut ngece.

"Demi kusen usang cawigwig punya Kai, gue bakal nyari orang yang nyetel radio kea gitu dan bakal gue CHINCANG-CHINCANG!"

Anu... itu Chanyeol adalah seorang _Fanboy_ dari GEZOD Penghuni Terakhir, sedangkan Chen adalah pensnya Hendra NGOK! ChenChan sering banget nonton penghuni terakhir barengan di rumahnya Chen sambil dengerin abangnya Chen karaokean lagunya Sistar ama Girls Day.

CKREK! Pintu belakang panggung terbuka dan menampakkan sosok putih yang sangat dikenali Chanyeol.

"ASTAGAEATBULAGANAIKKUDAMASUKNERAKAKELUARDARIGUAPI NTUSORGA!"

Jdeng...!

"Lho, Chanyeol _Oppa?_" Kata seorang _yeoja_ yang barusan keluar dari _backstage_ ruang _theater._ Chanyeol gelagepan. Itu cewek, mantan pacarnya _broooo..._

"Eh, Suzy. Kamu sekolah di sini juga? Kok aku ga pernah ketemu ya?" Chanyeol ngomong basa-basi dan nggak pake ELO GUE-an. Nah, sekarang gantian Suzy yang bingung mau ngomong apa. Masalahnya dulu dia yang diputusin Chanyeol karena ketahuan selingkuh, wakakakak. Dan sekarang ketemu sang mantan setelah menanggung malu yang nggak kebayar.

"Ehm, iya. Sebenernya aku mau pindah sekolah dari sini seminggu lagi. Orang tuaku dipindah kerjakan di Jepang, dan aku mau ikut ke sana. Kalo soal nggak pernah ketemu_, who know_?" Yang awal emang kenyataan tapi yang akhir dusta. Suzy mah berusaha sebisa mungkin nggak ketemu Park Cimol.

"Pindah ke Jepang_? Daebak_..." Kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar. Suzy tambah **teneng teneng** bingung mau ngomong apaan.

"_Oppa, jeongmal mianhaeyo_. Dulu aku nggak bermaksud bohong. _Jeongmal mianhae_." Suzy mengatakan permintaan maafnya dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan dia sendiri nggak yakin Chanyeol bisa nangkep apa yang dia omongin nggak.

"_Gwenchanayo_, Suzy-ah. Kita masih berteman, bukan?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Suzy dengan keras -_coret_- pelan. _Yeoja_ itu mulai menitikkan air matanya. Apa boleh buat dia sudah putus dari _namja_ tiang bendera itu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sekali pelukan sebagai tanda perpisahan?" Pinta Suzy masih sesenggukan. Chanyeol terdiam agak lama sebelum kemudian menggeleng. Suzy kaget.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Suzy menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

**SREK!**

**"PARK CHANYEOL KUAMPREEEEEEEEEETTTTT!"**

**BRAKK!**

Pelukannya Cimol sama Suji lepas gara-gara amukan tak kasat mata dari seorang.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

AAFSDGDDGSAHGSKKADLSKSALSKAKALSSD

CHANYEOL KETAHUAN PELUKAN SAMA YEOJA LAIN DI DEPAN KECENGAN.

YA TUHAN, APA SALAH HAMBA!

DENGAN SEGALA GRASA-GRUSUNYA CHANYEOL SPRINT SEKUAT TENAGA! AYO PARK CENDOL! PARK CENDOL! PARK CENDOL! CEPETAN YEOLLLL! HHHNGGHH! EAKKK! SEMFRULL, CHANYEOL NABRAK PAK KEPALA SEKOLAH. YA COME ON! CHANYEOL BERLARI, WAH! DIA OVERLAP! CHANYEOL MELEWATI RINTANGAN DARI KAWANNYA, BARO. TEDAKK, CHANYEOL DIHADANG PAK SATPAM! YEAH! CHANYEOL BERHASIL MELEWATI RINTANGAN KEDUA!

_Meanwhile..._

"Chanyeol kampret. Bukan temen gue. Chanyeol kampret bukan temen gue. Chanyeol... hiks." Baygon lari-larian ala pemain sepak bola selebrasi. Sambil lari keluar air. Masih _ndrejes _kawan air matanya seorang Byun Baek. Ditengah acara larinya, dia nyanyi.

"Tak pernahkah kau sadari, akulah yang tersakiti. Engkau pergi dengan janjimu yang telah kau ingkari..." Baekhyun masih lari sepanjang koridor sekolah sampai dia nggak sengaja nubruk Kris and Suho.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEH! HYUNG-AH!" Bekun mewek.

"Mamak eh mamak... kau kenapa, Nak?" Aura ke-MAMAKannya Suho muncul ke permukaan _(sama latahnya juga sih)._ Akibat ngecengin Lay, inilah dia hasilnya. Saling tular-menular pirus (?) satu sama lain.

"Elo kenapa, Baek?" Kali ini Kres yang nanya.

"Hiks... Park Chanyeol jahat... hiks, dia PHPin gue... HUAAHH!"

Nying...

Salah paham.

"Ya udah, Baek. _Hyung_ bantuin gimana?" Kata Ki Suho yang berpengalaman dalam masalah per-PHP an. Kres _manthuk-manthuk_ ajah, biar senada (?). Baekhyun mikir dulu. Walaopun sifat aslinya tuh nggak suka pikir panjang ya, kalau soal cinta... Beda.

"Boleh hyung. Mau diapain?" Tanya Baekhyun pake mata bersinar pelangi mejikuhibinihiu (?).

"Biar si Kris yang ngelabrak dia." Kata Suho enteng sambil nduding _-nunjuk-_ Yipan pake dagu. Baekhyun angguk-angguk, tapi Kris geleng-geleng. Bukan ide bagus kawan.

"Jangan ah, ntar gue diusir dari rumah dia gimana? Kan gue nggak bawa kunci rumah sendiri." Tolak Kris. "Gimana kalo kita bilang baik-baik ke Chanyeol apa gitu?"

"Ngomong kalo Chanyeol nggak boleh deket-deket gue. Pokoknya gimana aja biar perasaan gue ke dia bisa ilang, _hyung_. Peuliseu..." _Puppy eyes_nya di _double combo_-in biar tambah manjur. Suho-Kris mikir lama.

"Bolehlah..." _–Junmaho_

_"Allright!"_ _–Mr. Ben Ben_

"GUE BALAS DENDAM YEOLL!" _–Bacon_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih lari dan...

"HUATHCHIMMMM!"

**BRUK! **

Seorang Park Cimol nabrak tukang kebon dan tersungkur dengan pose sexy Angelina Jolie (?).

.

**Hari Senin yang Katjau . To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Gue tahu ini Ge Je.**

**Tapi peuliseu... no bash and no flame okay :D**

**Terimakasih buat SEMUA yang telah membaca fanfic gue ini. Dan semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review dan memfav atau follow. Sekali lagi, jeongmal kamsahamnida. Saranghanda! Merci beaucoup~! Arigatou~!**

**Oh iya... maap kalo gigi kalian pada kering. XD**

**BERITA BAHAGIA~! GUE DAPET KECENGAN BARUU HUHUY! Tapi rahasia soalnya ada temen sekolah gue yang suka ngestalk fanfic gue waks XP dan nggak perlu diumbar juga kawan...**

**Next Project :: EX GHOST 5**

**Balasan review**

**ArRuSwari96 : **hehehe... sayang buat dibagi #ini KAI yang bilang. Terima Kasih... kawan. Still writing~! :D

**Jung Sungra : **hum, dirimu nggak salah kok :D hahaha... soalnya BAEK HYEON tuh 11/12 sama BAY GON jadilah itu nama panggilannya bang Baek. Diriku suka dengan hal greget dan menggereget #apaan? GAMSAHAMNIDA~! *bow*

**Sakyu : **HHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! #SHADDAPELUTHOR. GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAHHH~~~! KEPSLOK JEBOOLLL! Sekali lagi, THANK YOUUU! HEEAHHH~! #goyangBebek.

**chenma : **iya, diriku emang suka maksa. KrAy? Mungkinkaaahhh... ya ditunggu saja XD, gomawo sudah mereview

**maya vendome : **Eyang Suho emang cucoks #TENGGELAM! Udah dilanjut XD

**lunakrisoonew : **KaiSoo dah mau keluar, temans... ditunggu saja. Gini gini, somplak dan alay gini, diriku itu KaiSoo shipper juga lho. Eh nama ku jadi ChenBYeolSeRee kan? Hahaha...

**do ahreum : **Kris suka sama EKS EKS sedangkan D.O ditembak EKTH EKTH #Sehunyangngomong,teman. Updated, kawan... gomawo atas doanya, eh DoA itu nama dirimu kan? XD

**Kopi Luwak : **Oooo... tedak bisa~ #embatpeso. Hahhaaha... SuLaynya diriku masukin ke daftar next couple ya, teman? Hehe.. bakal muncul lagi kok, stay calm and wait #pukulPalu. Oke Lanjut~!

**jenny : **Kuterima suratmu... # . iya, ada yang ngelamar D.O dan dia adalah seseorang yang tidak terkira sekali sama #what? Oke sudah dilanjut. Gomawo...

**eunri : **Mau ketawa? Bayar duluu baru boleh #tamparbertubitubi. Nggih, kula tiyang Jawi. Yang nembak DiO Kyung Soo itu yah... si itu XP gamsahamnida, kawan. *bow*

**Woles : **WAKAKAKAKKK #ketawaNistah. Terima kasih super super super kubik temans... I luvv yeww huuuuuuu~~~~ Kok tahu kalau diriku suka Thai film. Hehehe... sudah dilanjut. Nuwun atas reviewnya :D

**SlytherSoul d'Malfoy : **Dapet dari komik One Piece, kawan. Shishisihsi... yep! Next~

**7D : **Hanya Tuhan, diriku, dan KrisLayLuhan yang tahu, teman. Itu masih rahasia hahaha... Wah, orang Jatim ya? Saya orang Jogja XD okee deh~

**Imeelia : **EYANG SUHO UDAH NIKAH SAMA EMAK YIXING KAWAN~! XD XD XD #hebohKambuh. Hahaha... maybe next time mereka nikah hahahaha...

**Park Ri Yeon : **Chagiya... naya~ #plak #serasaChanBaekMin. Iyo! Aku wong Jawa. Jawane Jogja, Ngayogyakarta. Sebenernya diriku orang gunung. Serius V! Ya... bisa jadi bisa jadi. Tapi tetep buat aku suspense itu paling horror XDSIAP BOSS!

**Oh Hannie : **oke kawan, stay calm... tarik nafas... buang... huft. Oke, Daehyun itu abang saya XD #kabur #dikejarsambilbawaKapak #die all of so sudden. SIAP GERRAKKK!

**BunnyPoro : **iyap saya jago bikin orang gantung #PLAK# maksudnya cerita nggantung. Yang nembak D.O itu ya... ya... ya... itu... XP gomawo~

**Jameela : **SSSUDAHH PASTI JADIAN SEMUA KOK TEMAN~! WOOOOHOOO~~! #MULAI GILAA, MULAI GILAA... makasih udah review *bow*

**Guest : **ChanBaek emang unyu, teman #plakPlakPlak. Baygon nggak tahu :D Tao emang begituh.. Suho oh Suho~! Kai udah bawaan itu wakakakk #dicekekKai. Oke!

**Vicky98Amalia : **wew... sampai terharu diriku, kawan. ChenMin masih pending di Chapter depan karena yang chapter 4 aku potong dulu. Xiumin dah nongol belum neh? #bacaFFsendiri. Udah kok XD IYA!

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **yes, GAJE! HIDUP GAJE #sarap! Hahaha.. kalo bang Kris modus, ntar OOC dong di ff ini. Soalnya bang Naga dari awal udah kalem kalem kuadrat sih. yang nembak D.O sudah bisa diketahui di chap ini. Gomawo... :D

**Kim Chan Min : **makasih kawan... iya authornya emang SARAPP KUBIK KALI KUADRAT ini. Iya Linkin Park lagunya keren. Tapi nggak bakal dibolehin nonton konser sama appa eomma. Nggak apa kok, biarkanlah diri kita berkicau dengan indah teman #apaanNih? Gomawoyo~

**xiaa : **iya ada SuLay. Tapi chapter ini belum ada lagi karena DIPOTONG becoz of kepanjangen. Kenapa ya? Soalnya itu pilem ngena banget di hati gue. Cekit cekittt... jadi inget dulu pernah suka sama seseorang selama 4 tahun lamanya XD #curhatnyanantiwoy. Next chap kapan yaaa... tunggu aja deh hehehe...

**Riyoung Kim : **yang jadian dulu itu harusnya yang paling dikit modus dan pdktnya #orangGilaaorangGilaa. Pokoknya ada deh XD para pejuang cinta masih selalu berusaha kok. Kira kira siapa dulu ya? Hahaha...

**virnaulisam : **AAAHH! THANK YOU~! #sokInggeris. Hm.. boleh boleh tuh. Oke kalo pas ada romance bakal diriku panjangin deh :D kalo bisa kenapa enggak hahahah... #ketawaluketawa. Pokoknya sip okeh! XD

**Tania3424 : **wuihh... ternyata bikin ketawa toh #lemparkeLautajahh. Iya tuh... kayanya 3 orang di chapter kemarin tuh anak Permodusan semua kok.. thank you udah review :D

**Azura Lynn Gee : **wah... makasih kalau dirimu suka XD gue juga nggak nahan pengen menyaksikan ChanBaek main pilem #getokSandal. Hahaha... oke lanjut!

**RaRa Byun : **Siap dilanjut, kawan! Iya tuh, ciyeee ciyeeeeehhhh. Makasih dan semoga ini tambah seru, Yo! :D

.

Ada yang mau jadi temen FB? Add****** AMADEA KEURISEU **aka****** Yixingrid **ya... krisis teman, please mumumu...

**THAT's ALL**

** SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, Annyeong~!**

***Aegyo bareng V Taehyung***


End file.
